


5 Shades of Black

by HelenFromRussia



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, N Things, Public Sex, Suit Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenFromRussia/pseuds/HelenFromRussia
Summary: #cfspring19 день 2: Кинк. Барри не знает, когда это происходит впервые. Возможно, ещё в колледже, когда он порой засматривается на старшекурсников; возможно, уже на работе, когда мимо него каждый день проносятся толпы молодых полицейских в форме. А возможно в тот самый момент, когда он впервые видит Снарта в музее с его извечной крио-пушкой наперевес и в костюме. Или 4 раза, когда Барри без ума от Леонарда Снарта в костюме, и 1 раз, когда его одержимость выходит ему боком.Ранее публиковалось МНОЙ ЖЕ на фикбуке с тем же названием.





	1. Shade №1: Ice Fantasy

Барри не знает, когда **это** происходит впервые. Возможно, ещё в колледже. Он засматривается на старшекурсников на выпускных вечерах, где каждый считает своим долгом надеть самый лучший и самый красивый смокинг; на дискотеках или просто во время обеда, когда в столовой оказывается слишком много людей со старшего потока, и они все разбредаются по разным углам, снимая пиджаки и вешая их на спинки стульев. В такие моменты Аллен осознаёт, что не способен даже думать о еде или просто смотреть к себе в тарелку; вместо этого он мыслями блуждает вдоль столов, а когда его взгляд пересекается с чьим-то из парней, тут же стыдливо его отводит. Это порождает первый толчок в принятии нового себя, и в тот момент парню кажется, что это правильно.

Барри порой думает о том, что его жизнь подшучивает над ним: бросает под ноги камень, о который парень обязательно споткнётся, пропахав носом асфальтовую дорожку; кидает откуда-то сверху тяжелый каштан, несомненно приземляющийся ему на макушку, заставляя вскочить с места и начать громко ругаться на чем свет стоит. Дни сменяют друг друга с завидной скоростью, а Барри считает себя среднестатистическим парнем.

Возможно, **это** происходит с ним впервые на работе, когда мимо него каждый день проносятся толпы молодых полицейских в форме. Тогда взгляд Барри задерживается на обтянутых в брюки крепких ногах или форменной рубашке с коротким рукавом, из-под которой видны рельефные мышцы. А в голове возникают мысли, что его жизнь течет спокойно и размеренно. Так он считает до того момента, пока в него не попадает молния. После того случая вся его жизнь словно переворачивается с ног на голову, и теперь Барри не совсем уверен в том, что всё в порядке.

Теперь его цель, долг, призвание — спасать людей, бороться со злом и преступностью в Централ-Сити, оберегать жителей города от нападения металюдей. Он принимает это с готовностью. С новыми силами в его жизни появляются и новые друзья: Циско и Кейтлин, которые и рассказывают ему о том, что именно с ним случилось в тот роковой день. И Барри понимает — жизнь снова шутит над ним.

Но скорее всего **это** происходит в тот самый момент, когда Барри видит Снарта в музее с огромной крио-пушкой наперевес и в _костюме_. В чертовом костюме, который так идеально сидит на крепком теле. Мышцы рук прекрасно обтягивает чёрная ткань пиджака, из-под которого виднеется белоснежный воротник рубашки, и там же Барри видит жилетку. А когда опускает взгляд ниже, понимает, что совсем не дышит, стоя посреди музея и во все глаза рассматривая Леонарда. Снарт надменно усмехается и не стесняется осматривать Флэша в ответ, скользя взглядом по открытой части маски и останавливаясь на зеленых глазах, в которых застыла неясная эмоция.

Именно тогда Аллен понимает, что всё с ним происходящее до этого, словно было выполнено в черно-белых тонах. Теперь же, стоя посреди изящно украшенного зала, Барри осознает, что всё вокруг — вся его жизнь и он сам — вдруг заиграло красками, стоит лишь посмотреть на фигуру Леонарда и, ведя выше, наткнуться на его ухмылку. Снарт стоит неподвижно и смотрит ему только в глаза, бросает вызов, насмехается и заставляет всё нутро, все внутренности трепетать. Дыхание ускоряется, но Аллен этого словно не чувствует. Всё, что он чувствует, — растерянность от горячего желания прикоснуться к крепким мышцам, облаченным в плотную черную ткань, и холодок, медленно ползущий по затылку.

Барри запоздало осознаёт, что звук, который мгновенно выбивает его из раздумий, — выстрел крио-пушки; поток пролетает в считанных сантиметрах от самого спидстера, а когда он реагирует, то уже не может развить нужную скорость. Аллен срывается с места, задыхаясь и отфыркиваясь, ускоряется так сильно, что чувствует осколки льда, летящие прямо в лицо, кидается вперёд, бежит так быстро и… и не успевает. Падает на пол, хватаясь за последний шанс, злится на самого себя и на своё неумение пользоваться силой, на самого Снарта — этого ублюдка, который до сих пор ухмыляется и говорит низким и чуть хриплым голосом. Но Барри не слышит; он лишь чувствует, как по рукам струится кровь убитого полицейского, а по спине бегут мурашки.

Шаги Леонарда тяжелые и чеканные, а прощальная ухмылка, которую он дарит Аллену, насмешливая и надменная. Барри хочет стереть её одним ударом, но он не может сдвинуться с места. Руки трясутся так сильно, что ему кажется, будто они иногда срываются на вибрации, а всё вокруг пахнет кровью. Аллен клянется себе, что в следующий раз без раздумий сдаст Снарта в департамент и лично будет следить за тем, чтобы преступника посадили в одиночную камеру. Восстановить дыхание удаётся лишь с третьего раза, и когда Барри почти успокаивается, то слышит насмешливое: 

— В этот раз ты проиграл, малыш. — Леонард бросает взгляд через плечо в последний раз и скрывается за поворотом, кидая на ходу: — До встречи.

***

В тот же вечер, стоя под струями воды и стараясь до скрипа отмыть руки от уже воображаемых остатков крови, Барри вдруг понимает нечто столь ясно, что определённо слышит в голове щелчок. Становится громко, словно кто-то рядом хлопнул в ладони, уронил что-то на пол или выстрелил из крио-пушки. Парень даже подпрыгивает и неловко скользит на мокрой поверхности душевой кабинки, стоит лишь мысли материализоваться в образ перед глазами. Запоздало Аллен чувствует, как по спине бежит знакомый холодок, но теперь он не ощущает страх — лишь незнакомое чувство предвкушения.

Если раньше в голове Барри был расплывчатый образ, который неустанно преследовал его во снах, без каких-либо определенных запоминающихся черт: лишь общие, нечёткие линии и намёки на телосложение, то теперь же этот образ заставляет Барри распахнуть губы в беззвучном крике. Теперь это не абстрактный силуэт с неясными очертаниями и без особых признаков. Перед глазами стоит Леонард Снарт в черном костюме и с крио-пушкой. С его чертовой ухмылкой и чеканными шагами, которые становятся в голове всё громче и громче — и Аллен наконец прикрывает глаза и закусывает нижнюю губу.

Барри отчетливо помнит из сегодняшней встречи, что у Леонарда потрясающие голубые глаза, которые буквально прожигают в нем, Флэше, дыру. Снарт словно хочет заморозить его на месте, выстрелить из крио-пушки и оставить мёрзнуть в этих глубоких слоях льда, заставляя просить о пощаде. Барри заранее знает, что Леонард не убьёт его — только подразнит и покинет музей победителем. 

Картины вспыхивают перед глазами непозволительно быстро и так отчетливо ярко, что даже заставляют Аллена податься вперёд, чтобы упереться горячим лбом в холодную мокрую стену и судорожно выдохнуть, стараясь не упустить образ мужчины из головы. _Он буквально чувствует всем телом, как его окутывает льдом, когда Леонард вдруг стреляет прямо в упор, сковывая движения и заставляя дрожать от обжигающего холода. Барри сидит на полу, заключенный в несколько слоёв, и смотрит прямо в эти чёртовы ледяные глаза._

_— Да ты весь дрожишь, Флэш, — тянет с ухмылкой мужчина, подходя всё ближе и останавливаясь только тогда, когда носки его ботинок касаются самого края корочки льда. — Неужели тебе холодно?_

Барри ловит себя на мысли, что его дыхание учащается, а по телу проходит сладкая судорога возбуждения. Рука сама тянется вниз, скользя по влажному торсу, но ещё не опускаясь к тазовым косточкам. Аллену кажется, что ладонь Снарта, обтянутая в кожаную перчатку, будет скользить по его телу гораздо приятнее. И именно в этот момент его сознание услужливо подкидывает картинку.

_На Снарте белоснежная рубашка с запонками на рукавах, потрясающий черный костюм-тройка, который так прекрасно подчеркивает крепкую фигуру мужчины, и кожаные перчатки, которые сейчас касаются лица Барри, заставляя неровно выдыхать сквозь зубы воздух, который превращается в облако пара. Аллену кажется, что он теряется где-то между своей фантазией и реальностью, когда верх его костюма оказывается полностью расстёгнутым, а ладони Снарта двигаются вниз, растапливая лёд одним движением. _

Барри наконец стонет и позволяет струям воды хлестать по лицу и шее, скатываться ниже, к ключицам, а потом падать каплями вниз по разгоряченному телу. Он откидывает голову назад и гулко выдыхает в потолок весь воздух из лёгких. _Туман в голове только усиливается, когда Леонард откидывает одну перчатку в сторону и расстёгивает все пуговицы пиджака, открывая взору Барри такую же черную, как и сам костюм мужчины, жилетку. Аллен протягивает ладонь вперед, чтобы коснуться ткани, но его руку резко перехватывает кисть Снарта и закручивает за спину. _Барри не сдерживается и обхватывает свой член рукой, стараясь безуспешно подавить громкий и надрывный стон. Он отражается от стеклянных стенок душевой кабины и возвращается обратно к нему сквозь клубы обжигающего пара.

_Аллен рассматривает Леонарда жадно, буквально пожирает глазами его крепкое тело; видит его перекатывающиеся мышцы под тканью костюма и хочет почувствовать на самых кончиках пальцев эту острую ухмылку. Тянется вперед второй рукой и снова терпит поражение: звук заряженной крио-пушки заставляет одёрнуть ладонь и поднять глаза наверх, вперить взгляд в лицо преступника, который стоит и с превосходством склоняется над побеждённым героем Централ-Сити._

_— Что такое, Флэш? — тянет Снарт._ Барри сильнее сжимает кольцо из пальцев, второй рукой скользя от груди чуть выше, к шее, — в то самое место, где в следующее мгновение оказывается ладонь Леонарда. — _Не нравится быть проигравшим? Прости, но не всегда тебе придётся пожинать плоды побед. Знай, что есть те, кто сильнее тебя. Те, кто может тебя превзойти, победить._

Барри сжимает вторую ладонь на шее и тут же расслабляет пальцы, упираясь влажным лбом в мокрую стену, чтобы через мгновение отлипнуть от неё, и развернуться спиной с разгоряченной кожей к прохладной поверхности. Так похоже на тот лёд, что ограничивает его в собственном сознании. Движения руки размеренные, он думает только о том, что Леонард в костюме смотрится непозволительно прекрасно: греховно горячо, соблазнительно, чертовски сексуально. Это заставляет его качнуться бёдрами вперед и прикусить ладонь, чтобы не застонать в голос. Живот начинает сводить от туго натянутого чувства возбуждения.

_Снарт снимает пиджак и отбрасывает его в сторону, оставаясь в жилетке и рубашке с брюками, которые не скрывали крепких мышц. Закатывает рукава, открывая жилистые руки и позволяя Аллену задержать взгляд на непозволительно долгое время на потрясающе длинных пальцах. Он не сразу замечает крио-пушку около своего виска, а когда чувствует холодный металл, понимает, что уже слишком поздно._

_Леонард усмехается и садится на корточки, позволяя Барри рассмотреть гладко выбритые щеки и подбородок, скользнуть взглядом по тонко очерченным губам и прямому носу. Когда Аллен поднимает взгляд и смотрит Снарту прямо в глаза, мужчина встает в полный рост, но не убирает пушку от виска парня. Вместо этого он щурит глаза и неожиданно склоняется над спидстером, заставляя неотрывно следить за отточенными движениями._

Барри заводит руку за спину и отчаянно сжимает ягодицу, отводит её в сторону и проводит пальцами по сжатым мышцам, понимая, что скоро всё закончится. Внутри всё скручивается в тугой канат, затягивается в узел, сжимается до невозможности: Аллен чувствует, как низ живота сводит от возбуждения и скорого финала. Ладонь на члене медленно и размеренно набирает скорость, постепенно размываясь в вибрации, а сознание всё сильнее вспыхивает яркими образами и картинками.

_Снарт снимает вторую перчатку и отбрасывает её, в то же мгновение хватая Барри за подбородок и заставляя смотреть себе только в глаза; Аллен не смеет сопротивляться и повинуется, чувствует, как крио-пушка около виска скользит всё ниже и наконец оказывается около его левой скулы. Парень сглатывает и от неожиданности приоткрывает рот, когда чувствует, как холодный металл начинает скользить по нежной коже, обжигая своим холодом. Стон срывается с губ так неожиданно, когда дуло пушки проходится по подбородку и вдруг оказывается точно около его губ. Барри приоткрывает рот и чувствует, как холодный ствол оружия скользит по его губам, а собственная слюна позволяет металлу беспрепятственно двигаться. Движения медленные, отрывистые, словно Снарт держит в руках не ствол огромной пушки. Барри кажется, что в его сознании взрывается целая тысяча фейерверков — и именно в этот момент Аллен слышит выстрел._

Последнее, что помнит Барри, это раздирающее изнутри чувство наслаждения; ему кажется, что сам Дьявол поднялся из Ада и сотворил в его голове образ Снарта, который скользил стволом крио-пушки по его губам. И именно это заставило его, завибрировав рукой на предельной скорости, с непозволительно громким стоном упасть на колени и упереться рукой в пол, оставляя вторую ладонь на члене и чувствуя пульсацию. Вода всё так же хлещет его по спине и обжигает чувствительную кожу. Ему кажется, что лёд крио-пушки Леонарда был таким же обжигающе-горячим, как и вода, и Барри снова громко стонет, когда перед глазами всплывает образ преступника в чёртовом костюме.

Кажется, теперь Барри понимает, что все те разы — в колледже, в департаменте — были всего-навсего подготовкой к настоящему испытанию. Тому испытанию, которое теперь прочно сидит в его голове и больше не представляет собой абстрактные образы. Теперь в его сознании находится один горячий преступник в чёртовом костюме, и имя ему — Леонард Снарт.


	2. Shade №2: Scarlett Suits You So Well

— Ты же не забыл, что через две недели у меня свадьба, Барр?

День Барри начинается именно с этих слов. Голос сестры в трубке наполнен энтузиазмом, даже сквозь расстояние и динамики слышно, что она счастлива; Айрис буквально сияет, и Аллен чувствует это. Глядя сонными глазами в потолок, он всё ещё пытается отойти от сегодняшней ночи, ставшей для него очередным испытанием, которое он с громким треском провалил.

Как ни странно, но он предчувствовал, что нечто подобное может произойти. После того случая в музее и весьма неожиданного завершения вечера прошло почти два месяца, и Барри хвалил себя за то, что Снарт появлялся в его мыслях довольно редко: за всё время всего несколько раз. Хотя признаваться себе в том, что мысль то и дело начинала цепляться за образ мужчины, он совсем не хотел, но в конце концов сдался и признал, что Снарт был привлекательным. Достаточно привлекательным для того, чтобы сегодня ночью, увидев его на месте преступления, позорно не заметить корку льда, так услужливо возникшую прямо возле ног, с грохотом влететь в стену и в очередной раз увидеть этот насмешливый взгляд пронзительных глаз. Почему-то раньше спидстер даже не задумывался над тем, насколько харизматичным и обворожительным на самом деле является Снарт.

_Леонард смотрит на Барри с нескрываемым азартом и снисходительностью, держа крио-пушку на плече и словно стараясь получше рассмотреть обездвиженного спидстера. Аллен чувствует себя полным неудачником: мало того, что не вовремя среагировал на сигнал, так ещё и на скорости влетел в стену прямо перед своим врагом. Для полноты картины ему не хватало облажаться с его задержанием._

_— Давненько не виделись, Флэш, — Леонард приподнимает пушку, приветствуя парня, и склоняет голову вбок. — Что такое, неудачный день?_

_— Да пошел ты! — фыркает Барри, вскакивая на ноги и разрушая тонкую корочку льда, и готовится разогнаться, чтобы наконец вернуть Леонарда за решетку, но, кажется, у преступника свои планы. Бок неожиданно обжигает ледяным потоком, а в голове громко звенит от удара об стену затылком. Да, не будь Барри Флэшем, от сотрясения точно не отделался бы. — Какого черта ты делаешь?!_

_— Прости, Scarlett, но сегодня у меня паршивое настроение, — мужчина театрально вздыхает и склоняется чуть ниже, чтобы Барри мог его хорошо слышать. Аллен неотрывно следит за лицом мужчины, не к месту вспоминая свою фантазию в душевой кабинке, и взгляд непроизвольно скользит к крио-пушке, которая покоится в руке Снарта. Парень гулко сглатывает и прерывисто выдыхает. — Не бойся, Барри, я же не кусаюсь. Можешь сдать полиции плохих парней, которые валяются в отключке около мусорных баков._

_— С чего вдруг ты мне помогаешь? — Барри больше не дёргает всем телом, чтобы освободиться из ледяного плена, и настороженно щурится, стараясь уловить подвох в словах Снарта. — Ты думаешь, для меня так трудно выбраться сейчас и сдать полиции тебя и всю твою…_

_— Чщ-щ, Барри, — мужчина нервно дёргает бровью и вперяет свой взгляд точно в глаза парня. Аллен вздрагивает и отодвигается назад, замечая странное движение где-то слева. Рука Леонарда, облаченная в перчатку, держит крио-пушку прямо около лица Барри, буквально в паре сантиметров от виска. — Я же могу и передумать. Пусть это будет нашей с тобой очередной сделкой. Я спокойно ухожу с честно заработанными деньгами, а ты сдаёшь полиции наглых воришек и, как оказалось, предателей. Давай же, будь хорошим спидстером, малыш._

_Барри застывает на месте, чувствуя, как его щеки заливает яркая краска, а по спине вниз устремляются мурашки. От крио-пушки веет холодом; она касается его щеки и скользит к самым губам, прямо как и в его фантазии два месяца назад назад. Аллен гулко сглатывает и прикрывает глаза; его ресницы дрожат, когда он снова слышит, как Леонард зовёт его по имени. В солнечном сплетении что-то сладко тянет, и парень втягивает воздух через сжатые зубы._

_— Клянусь, я лично посажу тебя за решетку, Снарт! — Барри не узнаёт собственный голос: глубокий, хриплый и томный, он выдаёт спидстера с головой. Леонард на секунду застывает, глядя в расширенные зрачки парня, и нехорошо щурится._

_— О, в таком случае, малыш, я буду с нетерпением ждать, — Аллену кажется, что Снарт даже подмигивает ему. Барри зол сам на себя и на мужчину, который уходит всё дальше и дальше, вальяжно размахивая сумкой с украденными деньгами. А потом, садясь в мотоцикл, снова вскидывает крио-пушку в прощальном жесте и кричит: — Мы в расчете!_

Барри выныривает из воспоминаний, смотрит в потолок, зажмуривая глаза, и возвращается к разговору. Сестра всё ещё что-то лепечет про поход по магазинам, выбор платья и начинки торта. Аллен уже хочет, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился.

— Конечно, я помню, Айрис, — бормочет он, переворачивается на другой бок, смотрит на стрелки часов и тут же вскакивает на ноги, забывая о включенном мобильнике — тот лежит на кровати, приветливо светясь экраном, и что-то монотонно вещает голосом младшей Уэст. Она и не подозревает, что Аллен, сорвавшись с места, на скорости мчится в ванную: он снова безбожно опаздывает на работу. Стараясь на ходу завязать шнурки от стареньких Converse, Барри успевает бросить в сумку нужные вещи и документы и хватает трубку. — Я-я перезвоню тебе, хорошо? Я всё помню!

Он бежит на предельной скорости и думает о том, что он настоящий идиот. Как?! Ну как он мог забыть, что у его сестры в этом месяце свадьба?! Она прожужжала ему все уши: зал будет украшен в красивый персиковый, цветы будут стоять в каждом углу и около столов, она хочет платье цвета «брызги шампанского»… И именно сейчас, когда до свадьбы осталось совсем ничего, он умудряется забыть об этом и успешно не вспоминать целых два месяца, занимаясь своими обычными делами и изредка прогуливаясь с сестрой по магазинам и не придавая значения тому, что они постоянно находились в свадебных салонах.

Барри врывается в кабинет ровно за минуту до начала рабочего дня и облегченно выдыхает: ему не придется слушать очередной нагоняй от капитана, тратить драгоценное время на самобичевание и потом уныло идти и дописывать очередной отчет, которых всегда и так было более чем достаточно в его работе.

***

— Нет, Айрис, я правда не забыл про это, — бормочет Барри в трубку, выходя из кабинета и облегченно выдыхая. Рабочий день наконец заканчивается: парень расслабленно плетется по коридору и несет в руках кипу бумаг, прижимая телефон к уху плечом. 

— Сегодня очень важный день, поэтому я хочу, чтобы со мной пошел именно ты! — девушка раскатисто смеется и счастливо бормочет, что именно он, Барри, сможет помочь ей в столь непростом выборе платья. — Я знаю, что у тебя хорошая чуйка, Барр.

Барри обреченно выдыхает и соглашается, ведь как он может отказать собственной сестре? Особенно когда она так сияет от счастья? Стоит ему только увидеть её у департамента, как губы сами по себе расплываются в тёплой улыбке, а в груди сразу теплеет.

Настроение на удивление поднимается, и они под руку шагают в свадебный салон, который младшая Уэст приметила ещё несколько дней назад. Поиски платья затянулись слишком надолго, чем девушка была весьма обеспокоена: до свадьбы оставалось всего ничего, а для невесты ещё не было ничего готово. Именно поэтому, когда они оказываются возле входа, Айрис сразу тащит брата в сторону манекенов с платьями.

В магазине на удивление многолюдно. Словно все сговорились и в один миг пришли именно в этот салон, чтобы постоять рядом с Барри, толкнуть его плечом, наступить на ногу или свалить гору журналов с полки. Аллен до сих пор в свои почти тридцать остается полным неудачником по жизни.

Первое платье кажется им слишком простым. Айрис придирчиво рассматривает его кружевной низ и скептически закусывает губу, хмуря тонкие бровки. Барри просит её покрутиться и наконец мотает головой из стороны в сторону — не то, девушка выглядит в нём слишком обыденно.

Но уже через два часа Аллен жалеет о том, что не выбрал первое платье. Айрис бегает туда-сюда, примерят новые наряды и постоянно твердит, что ей нужно вовсе не это, а что-то «более праздничное, помпезное». Барри страдальчески бродит взглядом по залу и рассматривает людей, пока вдруг не натыкается на мужской отдел. В голове сразу вспыхивает образ Снарта в чёртовом костюме, и Аллен ёрзает на месте. Осознание того, что у парня до сих пор нет костюма, приходит в голову так же внезапно, как и крик сестры: 

— Барр, ты же ведь тоже ещё не при параде! — девушка влетает в зал в наполовину расстёгнутом платье и машет руками в стороны. Барри с опаской смотрит в сторону мужского зала и умоляюще смотрит на сестру. — Нет, Барри, мы идём туда и выбираем тебе смокинг. Ты должен быть самым красивым другом невесты!

Барри вздыхает ровно три минуты, пока Айрис не отходит от него и не начинает жаловаться модельеру. Девушка с укоризной смотрит на Аллена, и тогда он понимает, что лучше подчиниться. Именно поэтому он, опустив голову, плетется за победно улыбающейся сестрой вперед, и врезается ей в спину, когда она останавливается.

Зал огромный. Барри поднимает глаза и видит будущих женихов, их знакомых и друзей или подруг, и понимает, что не может оторвать от этой картины глаз. Взгляд цепляется за поджарые тела, за крепкие мышцы рук и ног, за натянутую на бицепсах ткань, и Аллен не слышит, как его зовёт Айрис. В голове крутится лишь одна мысль: «Все эти мужчины и рядом не стояли со Снартом в костюме». 

Айрис долго рассматривает манекены, советуется с консультантом, пока Барри пытается выкинуть из головы мысли о Леонарде. Выходит из рук вон плохо. Он то и дело возвращается к образу Снарта в музее и понимает, что попал. Его ещё никогда в жизни так не трясло от одного только взгляда, голоса и вида мужчины, пока он не задумался о привлекательности Леонарда. Парень даже не замечает, как сестра снова ушла в отдел с платьями, оставив его в одиночку стоять возле нескольких манекенов.

Из раздумий он выныривает лишь тогда, когда Айрис сбивает его с ног и кричит на ухо, что нашла «то самое» платье. Девушка стоит в пышном корсете без лямок, украшенном кружевными цветами, а юбка пышным воланом спускается к полу, превращаясь в длинный шлейф. Барри оглядывает сестру и чувствует, как его сердце заходится в галопе. Он смотрит, смотрит и смотрит на неё, понимая, что не может оторвать глаз. Ему кажется, что Айрис никогда ещё не была так счастлива. И это неправда, он никогда не признается, что в тот момент его глаза были на мокром месте!

Однако когда в его руки что-то опускается, Барри словно отмирает, переводит взгляд вниз, скептически поднимает бровь и красноречиво смотрит на Уэст. Та хитро улыбается и хмурит бровки, на что Аллен покорно начинает рассматривать то, что лежит у него в руках: темно-красный костюм. Когда младшая Уэст успела его найти, парень подумать не успевает.

— А теперь тебе нужно его примерить, Барр! — с энтузиазмом говорит девушка и подталкивает его к примерочным комнатам. Надо отметить, что кабинки действительно просторные для одного человека настолько, что там спокойно может уместиться вся их семья.

Барри не успевает понять, что происходит, когда тёплые руки сестры с силой толкают его в одну из примерочных. Он недовольно поднимает глаза и замирает, чувствуя, как сильно дрожат его колени. Волосы на затылке, кажется, начинают шевелиться, а сам парень медленно отходит назад. Как же он был прав, когда думал о том, что попал.

Леонард смотрит на него с интересом и долей удивления. Голубые глаза излучают спокойствие и не внушают страх, как это было в музее. Барри неосознанно опускает глаза и замирает, ощущая биение собственного сердца в висках. Его словно чем-то оглушили по голове; во рту мгновенно пересыхает, и парень облизывает губы в надежде увлажнить их, но тщетно. Кажется, ещё у него трясутся руки.

Леонард стоит в классических серых брюках, черной обтягивающей рубашке с галстуком и жилетке. Барри видит, как мужчина неспешно застёгивает пуговицу на рубашке, и громко сглатывает, молясь, чтобы Снарт этого не услышал. Пиджак висит на вешалке, и рука мужчины тянется именно к ней, а когда вещь оказывается на его плечах, Аллену кажется, что из примерочной выкачали весь воздух.

Они молчат. Барри загнанно дышит и пытается оторвать свой взгляд от потрясающей фигуры Снарта, но не может. Как же он был прав: рядом с Леонардом не стоит ни один из тех, кто был в зале. Леонард выглядит чертовски сексуально, он излучает опасность и тревогу, но Аллену не страшно. Он наоборот хочет остаться здесь на подольше, чтобы лучше рассмотреть каждую деталь, собственноручно снять со Снарта каждый элемент одежды и…

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы ко мне сначала стучались, Барри, — наконец говорит Снарт бархатистым голосом, и Аллен чувствует, как медленно плавится сознание. Он стоит и в открытую пялится на мужчину, напрочь забывая обо всём. Аллена тянет к нему, он хочет остаться здесь навсегда.

Леонард смотрит на него с нескрываемым интересом, переводит взгляд на губы, скользит глазами по родинкам на лице, видит по-девчачьи пушистые ресницы и думает, что Барри очень даже симпатичный парнишка. Наклоняет голову в другую сторону, словно стараясь рассмотреть его с иного ракурса, и тогда Аллен теряется. Бровь Снарта медленно поднимается вверх, и Барри готов поклясться, что это лучшее, что он видел в своей жизни.

Леонард медленно застёгивает пуговицы на пиджаке и вскидывает голову. Барри завороженно смотрит на мужчину и понимает, что ничего не понимает. Внутри всё кипит от захватывающего чувства растерянности и одновременно от возбуждения, которое волнами накатывает на него, когда Леонард вдруг приближается. Аллен смотрит на ёжик коротко остриженных волос, покрытых пеплом седины, и ловит себя на мысли, что Снарту это, черт возьми, идет.

Спидстер забывает, как нужно дышать. Кажется, что всё это время он стоял и не сделал ни одного вдоха. В груди жжет, голова затуманена, и он снова опускает глаза к губам Леонарда. Барри видит, что Снарт что-то произносит, но не слышит голоса. Он только видит линию четко очерченных губ и не может ничего сделать: ни сдвинуться с места, ни ответить на вопрос. Вопрос? Что спросил Снарт? Что он вообще говорит?

Аллен чувствует, как его тело наклоняется вперед. Он хочет приблизиться к Леонарду, почувствовать его запах, прикоснуться к ткани костюма и прижать к этой грёбаной стенке примерочной комнаты. Он зачарован. Хочет узнать, действительно ли так холоден преступник, как говорит о себе? Или он будет горячо прижимать Барри к себе и стараться заполнить пространство между ними собой?

Барри тянется всё ближе и чувствует на своём плече сильную руку, которая внезапно крепко сжимает его и встряхивает так, что Аллен едва может устоять на месте. Вместе с этим движением в голову начинает проникать шум магазина, чьи-то разговоры и наконец чуть хриплый голос Снарта. Мужчина смотрит на спидстера нечитаемым взглядом и не опускает руку, оставляя её покоиться на тёплом плече парня.

— Барри, — Снарту наконец удаётся достучаться до замершего Аллена. Спидстер на это вскидывает голову и удивлённо распахивает зеленые глаза; и без того огромные зрачки, кажется, полностью закрывают радужку.

Барри не понимает, что происходит; он слышит словно со стороны свой громкий вскрик, а потом всё происходит так неожиданно, что он не успевает даже это осознать. Всё словно в замедленной съемке: вот он отступает на шаг, в растерянности сбрасывает с себя ладонь Леонарда, пятится назад и от страха фазируется сквозь стену. Через мгновение он уже сидит на полу соседней пустой примерочной, обхватив голову руками, и думает о том, что он идиот. Дурак, болван, просто самый настоящий кретин.

Его отвлекает тихий стук в стену и открывающиеся вслед за звуком шторки. На пороге стоит Снарт и держит что-то в руках, с интересом рассматривая сидящего на полу Барри. В этот момент Аллену хочется провалиться сквозь землю, оказаться где-то явно не здесь, только не рядом с Леонардом, который таким соблазнительным голосом что-то снова говорит ему.

— Кажется, ты кое-что забыл у меня. И, кстати, малыш, — Снарт присаживается на корточки и аккуратно вкладывает в руки Барри темно-красный костюм, — тебе чертовски идёт красный цвет. Удачи на свадьбе сестры, «подружка невесты».

Снарт уходит из примерочной всё тем же чеканным шагом, и Аллен совершает самую главную ошибку в своей жизни: смотрит ему в спину и натыкается взглядом на обтянутые плотной тканью ягодицы. Барри стонет и несколько раз бьется затылком об стену. Черт-черт-черт.

— Твою же мать, — выдыхает он в потолок и зажмуривается. Как же он влип.

Барри неотрывно смотрит за удаляющейся фигурой Снарта и ловит себя на том, что и вовсе не дышит. Его состояние близко к обморочному. Аллен обреченно вздыхает и облизывает пересохшие губы, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Больше всего сейчас хочется оказаться дома под струями холодной воды. Именно поэтому он вылетает из примерочной и тянет счастливую Айрис к выходу. Костюм так и остаётся висеть в примерочной, не тронутый спидстером.


	3. Shade №3: We Are Friends, Aren't We?

Барри не считает себя богатым. Он не зарабатывает горы денег, не покупает вещи в брендовых магазинах, не старается угнаться за модой. Ему комфортно носить чуть растянутые свитера поверх рубашек и надевать старые потёртые штаны, в которых так удобно возиться на месте преступления. Аллен не может назвать себя бедным, потому что его зарплаты хватает на то, чтобы оплатить аренду квартиры, забить холодильник едой и отложить денег на счёт в банк. Но сейчас что-то идёт не по плану.

Барри осматривает декларацию ещё раз и нервно закатывает глаза. Кажется, в этом месяце зарплаты ждать ему не стоит: в бухгалтерии что-то напутали и министерство не выделило средства в срок, начальство не успело сообщить… Из всего этого выходит, что Барри придётся сидеть без денег ещё несколько недель. Его кошелек, к сожалению, не трещит по швам от огромного количества банкнот и даже не звенит мелочью, что весьма огорчает парня: денег остается всё меньше и меньше, а метаболизм и плату за аренду ещё никто не отменял, и если с хозяином ещё можно договориться, то собственный организм вряд ли поймет спидстера.

Именно поэтому сейчас Аллен с низко опущенной головой сидит у себя в кабинете и сверлит взглядом ненавистную бумажку, решая, что делать дальше. Конечно, можно по старой дружбе с профессором согласиться и провести несколько лекций в колледже, и тогда он сможет получить по двадцать долларов за академический час, но этих жалких купюр ему едва ли хватит на неделю.

— Что-то ты совсем поник, Барр, — Джо стучит в дверь и тут же открывает её, заставляя Барри вздрогнуть и оторваться от созерцания декларации. Взгляд Уэста скользит по лицу сына, а затем натыкается на бумагу в его руках. — А, это. Тебя тоже уже «обрадовали»?

Мужчина знает о том, что у Барри не всегда всё гладко с финансовой стороной жизни. Уэст честно пытался помочь ему: переводил на счет несколько сотен долларов, но на утро неизменно видел смс-уведомление о том, что средства вернулись к нему обратно на карту и сообщение от Барри: «Спасибо, Джо, но всё в порядке, у меня через неделю зарплата».

— Да, и так не вовремя, черт, — вздыхает парень и откидывается в кресле, комкая бумажку и попадая точно в мусорную корзину на полу позади себя. — Придётся пожертвовать своим бюджетом, отложенным на отпуск.

Джо хочет предложить свою финансовую помощь, но видит в глазах сына протестующие нотки и только качает головой. Пусть Барри и был уже взрослым мужчиной, для Уэста он всегда останется мальчуганом, который так резво носится с мальчишками по двору и за которым нужен глаз да глаз. Именно поэтому он хлопает сына по плечу и выходит из кабинета, коротко прощаясь. Барри обещает заскочить на ужин.

Мысли его далеко за пределами работы. Спидстер думает о том, как ему выжить ближайшие две недели: средств на карте хватит примерно на две платы за аренду и месяц свободной покупки продуктов. Его никогда не заботит вопрос денег, пока не наступают критические моменты — как сейчас, — потому что надо идти в банк и снимать наличные с карты. Барри ненавидит это место всеми фибрами своей души: его раздражает, как медленно работают сотрудники, как громко разговаривают посетители и как дотошно старушки пытаются выяснить у него, как пользоваться автоматом для выдачи талонов.

Парень трясет головой и смотрит на часы: до конца рабочего дня остается двадцать минут, а самый поздний банк будет работать ещё два часа, поэтому Аллен ставит последнюю на сегодня подпись и, убрав всё по местам, устало проводит рукой по лицу. Как он хочет проваляться в кровати все выходные, оставшись наедине с диваном, банкой мороженого и Netflix. Вместо этого вот уже второй уик-энд он проводит с Циско и Кейтлин в лаборатории и выслушивает от них очередные предложения по улучшению его костюма. Но когда Барри в очередной раз получает серьезные повреждения, он задумывается о том, есть ли в этих посиделках на выходных смысл. И каждый раз убеждается в том, что скорее всего смысла и нет. 

***

В банке критически много людей. Барри открывает дверь, пропуская вперед себя старушку, и смотрит точно себе под ноги. Очередь у автомата выдачи талонов нагоняет на парня смертельную тоску, а количество посетителей и вовсе заставляет обреченно застонать и прикрыть глаза. Кажется, этот день не может стать ещё хуже, чем он есть в данный момент.

Барри стоит у стенки и сверлит взглядом экран телевизора, на котором высвечиваются номера, и каждый раз вздрагивает, слыша механический голос. Смотрит на талончик с надеждой и тут же вздыхает — не его. Как бы Аллен хотел сейчас оказаться дома или снова на работе, а ещё лучше в костюме Флэша и сделать все _быстро_, потому что медлительность работников банка раздражает спидстера до скрежета зубов.

Старушка рядом что-то бормочет ему про средства, отложенные на дом престарелых, слева кричит ребенок, а Барри думает о том, что прямо сейчас он хочет выместить свою злость в стычке со Снартом. С их последней встречи прошло уже довольно много времени: Айрис успела выйти замуж за Эдди, уехать в свадебное путешествие в Париж (откуда она, надо сказать, часто присылала счастливые фотографии); Джо раскрыл несколько преступлений, а сам Барри помог усадить за решетку несколько десятков преступников. В общей сложности он не видел Леонарда чуть больше месяца.

Барри понимает, что не может спокойно стоять. В голову то и дело пробирается его образ: извечная парка, крио-пушка и эти чертовы ледяные глаза, которые смотрят ему в душу. Аллен хочет опустить веки и увидеть темноту, яркие круги, летающих мушек — что угодно, кроме Леонарда. Он осознаёт, что постепенно это перерастает в некую манию, одержимость. Барри чувствует себя так, словно ему необходимо держать в голове образ, манеру поведения и глубокий голос мужчины, словно если он вдруг перестанет это делать, то просто зачахнет.

Очередь движется непозволительно медленно: Барри кажется, что она вовсе не убавляется, а наоборот с каждом минутой только растёт. Почему все люди решили прийти именно в этот банк, именно в это время, с той же целью, что и сам Аллен, спидстер не знает. Он стоит и нервно смотрит то на часы, то на талончик, то на экран. Его взгляд не скользит по залу в поисках чего-то интересного или занимательного; вместо этого он читает надпись на очередном плакате. И тут он слышит свой номер.

Он спешит, расталкивает народ и тут же извиняется, пыхтит и старается пролезть между людьми, чтобы наконец достичь законного кресла рядом с симпатичным парнишкой, который не без интереса рассматривает Аллена. Барри смущенно улыбается и чешет затылок, отмечая про себя, что возможно, не будь он таким застенчивым и неловким в отношениях, он бы точно попросил его номер телефона.

— Добрый вечер, меня зовут Джеймс, — парень говорит с несвойственным акцентом, но голос его бархатистый, приятный. Аллен поднимает глаза и смотрит на него ещё раз, прежде чем кротко улыбнуться снова. — Как я могу к Вам обращаться?

— Б-Барри, — выпаливает спидстер слишком быстро, и Джеймс переспрашивает его, — Барри Аллен.

— Хорошо, мистер Аллен, — ямочки на щеках приветливо сияют словно специально для него, для Аллена, и Барри чувствует, что, возможно, он действительно попросит у него номер телефона. — Чем я могу быть Вам полезен?

Барри вздыхает и объясняет ситуацию с задержкой зарплаты, с деньгами на карте, со сложностью перевода средств… Джеймс внимательно слушает и иногда что-то записывает в блокноте, кивает и услужливо просит повторить, когда Аллен забывается и начинает тараторить. Наконец парнишка сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, и они сидят несколько секунд, слушая тишину, пока Барри наконец не решается сказать:

— Поэтому я хотел бы снять…

— … средства с карты, — Аллен вдруг не слышит голос, от которого по его спине бегут мурашки. Кажется, они только что одновременно, в один голос сказали одну и ту же фразу. Аллен стремительно бледнеет.

Голос Снарта глубокий и довольно низкий. Барри теряется и не сразу осознаёт, что Джеймс что-то у него спрашивает, а когда осознаёт, то чувствует на своей спине убийственный взгляд. Медленно разворачивается, боязливо вспоминает все молитвы, просит тело не потерять самообладание и наконец смотрит на Леонарда. И в ту же секунду понимает, что не может вымолвить и слова.

Снарт безупречен. Черная ткань пиджака в едва заметную белую полоску сразу бросается в глаза, и Аллен хочет верить, что он всё ещё в состоянии дышать. Пиджак висит на спинке стула, более не привлекая внимания спидстера, Снарт же сидит в одной лишь белоснежной рубашке с закатанными рукавами и таких же черных с бледной полоской брюках. Барри чувствует, как ему не хватает воздуха, и хочет что-то сказать, но не может.

Снарт взаимно рассматривает его; Аллену хочется верить, что ему не причудилось, как во взгляде Леонарда отразился интерес и азарт, едва он ощупал глазами фигуру спидстера. Леонард сидит в непринуждённой позе, сложив кисти на столе, и Барри видит его чертовы длинные пальцы, держащие ручку, и чувствует, как плавится его мозг. Хочется, чтобы время остановилось, чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось; Аллен желает запечатлеть этот образ Снарта в своей голове, чтобы окончательно сойти с ума.

— Какого черта, Сн… Леонард?! — вырывается наконец изо рта Барри. Мужчина шикает на него и явно хочет убить его одним только взглядом. — Что ты, черт побери, здесь делаешь?! Ты что, хочешь ог…

— Барри, я такой же человек, как и ты, — рычит мужчина, и Аллен вдруг осознаёт, что от этого тона волоски на его шее приподнимаются, а зрачки расширяются против воли самого парня, хотя казалось бы — куда ещё больше. — И у меня есть счёт в банке, на который я кладу заработанные деньги.

— Ты хотел сказать _другое_ слово, — Барри слышит, каким глухим сделался собственный голос. Словно он продрог до костей, охрип и теперь пытается что-то сказать. Мужчина на это только театрально закатывает глаза и отворачивается от их стола.

— Мистер Аллен, с вами всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Джеймс, когда спидстер наконец поворачивается к нему лицом снова. — Вы выглядите очень бледным, вам нехорошо?

— И правда, Scarlett, — слышит сбоку Барри и словно в замедленной съемке видит, как Снарт насмешливо расстёгивает одну пуговицу на рубашке. Аллену действительно становится плохо: от этих чертовых потрясающих рук, от глубокого голоса, от насмешливых интонаций, от грёбаного смокинга, что так прекрасно сидит на крепком теле Леонарда, — да от самого мужчины! — Тебе гораздо больше идёт цвет <i>твоего костюма</i>. Так ты оправдываешь своё прозвище.

Барри не может сказать ни слова: всё во рту словно высохло в мгновение ока. И как назло в этот момент Аллен чувствует, как его щеки теплеют, как к ним приливает позорная алая краска, как он становится чуть ли не пунцовым от эмоций: злости, смущения и лихорадочного возбуждения, которое так внезапно накрывает его с головой. Спидстер уже хочет уйти отсюда.

— Мистер Аллен, это ваш… э-эм… _друг_? — спрашивает Джеймс и тут же смущённо сводит брови — он не в праве задавать такие вопросы на работе своим клиентам. Барри угукает в ответ и потупляет взгляд. Наверное, у него очень странное понятие о дружбе. — Извините.

— О да, мы друзья, не так ли, малыш? — Барри ощущает, как Снарт буквально насмехается над ним, но не может ничего с этим поделать: в тело будто залили свинец, и от этого Аллен не может пошевелить даже пальцем ноги.

Барри хочет выбежать из банка и забыть про проблемы с зарплатой. Но вместо этого он медленно сглатывает и заплетающимся языком пытается выяснить, как им лучше осуществить перевод. Через несколько минут он уже благодарит Джеймса и скомкано прощается с ним, выбегая из отделения банка, откуда следом быстро выходит Снарт и в несколько шагов догоняет Аллена.

— Scarlett, грубо уходить, не попрощавшись, — мужчина подстраивается под ритм ходьбы парня и старается не отставать. — Не находишь?

— Какого черта ты там делал? Ты опять хотел их ограбить?! — Барри останавливается и старается не смотреть на мужчину. Вместо этого его взгляд устремлён куда-то вдаль, но это совершенно не устраивает самого Снарта, именно поэтому он фыркает и усмехается.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я хожу в банк только для того, чтобы его ограбить? — Аллен смотрит на него именно в тот момент, когда бровь его медленно ползёт вверх, изящно изгибаясь и представляя Барри самую сексуальную картину. Парень чувствует, как ему не хватает воздуха. — Спешу огорчить: у меня есть несколько счетов, к тому же я часто перевожу деньги сестре. Знаешь, что-то вроде долга старшего брата.

— Это было бы благородно, если бы эти средства не были украдены! — Барри скрещивает руки на груди и снова начинает идти. Снарт идёт с ним в ногу. — Ты понимаешь, что всё это добыто нечестным путём? Я бы скорее сказал «незаконным».

— Не пойман — не вор, — бескомпромиссно улыбается мужчина, а спидстер понимает, что его взгляд прикован только к губам Леонарда. — А вообще… ты мог бы и сказать мне «спасибо», малыш.

— С чего бы вдруг мне оказывать тебе такую услугу? — парень округляет глаза и старается держаться настолько стойко, насколько это позволяет ему чувство возбуждения. — Не припомню, чтобы ты мне в чем-то помогал.

— О, да брось! — Снарт небрежно закатывает глаза и взмахивает руками. — Неужели ты не заметил, как этот парень писал в блокноте свой номер телефона и место для встречи? Он даже успел вырвать лист, но не стал его отдавать тебе.

Барри хочет рассмеяться, но не может. Он чувствует себя на грани истерики, потому что понимает: Снарт сделал это намеренно. Аллен более чем уверен в том, что мужчина всё прекрасно видел и спровоцировал Барри, впрочем, как и всегда.

— В таком случае, — вздыхает Барри и старается взять себя в руки, собирается с духом и, глядя преступнику в глаза, произносит, — в моей жизни стало на одно несостоявшееся знакомство больше. Это всё-таки обидно, потому что жизнь снова подшучивает надо мной. Мало того, что зарплату задержат на две недели, так ещё и на свидание не схожу.

Последние слова Барри бурчит себе под нос, словно позабыв о том, что рядом с ним шагает Леонард, а когда вспоминает и оглядывается, то обнаруживает место рядом пустым. Видимо, мужчина решил уйти от Барри раньше, чем тот начнет изливать ему душу (чего Аллен ни в коем разе не собирался делать), и поэтому теперь парень плетется в одиночестве, сунув руки в карманы и опустив голову.

Очередная их встреча, очередное убеждение Аллена в своих догадках и очередной неудачный день. Барри оттопыривает нижнюю губу и поднимает глаза к небу, выдыхая воздух из лёгких. На улице тепло; парень чувствует, как на него сваливается усталость: за эти полтора часа в банке, за весь день и, кажется, за всю его жизнь. Именно поэтому он вваливается в квартиру и быстро принимает душ, после чего плотно ужинает и без задних ног падает на кровать, тут же засыпая крепким сном.

Телефон ярко мигает уведомлением, но Аллен его уже не слышит. Экран горит несколько секунд, а потом надпись исчезает в сумраке позднего вечера, унося за собой краски комнаты.

_«На Ваш счёт поступило зачисление»._


	4. Shade №4: Adventure In «Saints&Sinners»

Барри чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Образ Леонарда преследует его уже четвертый месяц к ряду: в мыслях, в фантазиях и — черт бы его побрал — во снах. Барри хочет наконец нормально выспаться: проснуться в бодром настроении и, встав с кровати, первым делом подумать не о Снарте, а о чем-то другом. Аллен видит его буквально повсюду: ему кажется, что они сталкиваются на улице, мужчина мерещится ему около департамента; Барри чувствует себя так, словно его кто-то преследует.

Некоторое время ему не давало покоя то зачисление кругленькой суммы на свой счёт: он пытал Джо, расспрашивал его, но тот смотрел на сына и чуть ли не крутил пальцем у виска. И тогда Аллен точно осознал, что отец не присылал ему деньги. Зарплата пришла через две недели, начальство не объявляло надбавок, и Барри в растерянности старался сообразить, кто же мог перевести ему такие нужные средства, однако со временем это забылось в вихре событий и происшествий.

За всё то время, что прошло после случая в банке, он успел столкнуться с Леонардом несколько раз, и каждый раз Барри ловил себя на мысли, что его тянет к Снарту непозволительно сильно. Безусловно, он понимает, что ничего из этого не выйдет, что мужчина едва ли оценит это, признайся Барри ему в своих желаниях — скорее рассмеется в лицо или воспользуется этой информацией в своих целях. Именно поэтому парень предпочитает помалкивать и никому не рассказывать о том, что его тайные желания порой берут над ним верх и заставляют, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене душевой кабинки, закусить ребро ладони, сползти вниз и задушенно застонать такое громкое «Да-да-да, Леона-ард».

Барри понимает, что это постепенно перерастает в одержимость. Он думает об этом, когда лежит утром в кровати после очередного сна, в котором главным героем выступает Леонард. Держится за голову, стараясь прогнать из головы яркие образы, и тщетно пытается успокоиться, усмирить свое тело, изголодавшееся по телу другого человека. Конечно, собственная рука немного помогает справиться с возбуждением, но этого так чертовски мало. От безысходности Барри даже стал задумывался над тем, что ему стоит пойти в бар и подцепить там кого-нибудь, завалиться домой и хорошенько устранить образовавшийся голод. Однако он до сих пор помнит, чем обернулся его последний неудавшийся секс: скрытие неожиданных вибраций и срывающихся с тела искр. Барри изо всех сил надеялся, что тот парень от шока позабыл позорную ночь и ни о чем не догадался. В постели Флэш оказался тем еще неудачником.

День кажется невероятно длинным. Минуты тянутся часами, а часы — десятилетиями. Барри стонет и опускает голову на руки, закрывает глаза и до побеления костяшек сжимает край рабочего стола. Очередной отчет хочется свернуть, скомкать, разорвать и швырнуть в стену… Ему кажется, что он упустил момент, когда поставил галочку в контракте рядом с графой «ежедневно заполнять миллион отчетов», а теперь расплачивался за свою невнимательность. От скуки хочется выть, а до конца смены работать ещё пять часов.

Телефон неожиданно вибрирует, и Барри подпрыгивает в рабочем кресле, на скорости хватая мобильник и принимая вызов. Голос отца кажется ему слишком звонким, и тогда парень трёт уставшие глаза и старается прислушаться к тому, что говорит Уэст-старший. Кажется, он зовёт его сходить куда-нибудь в обед перекусить. Барри очень даже не против.

Обед проходит весело и непринуждённо в компании Эдди и Джо; Аллен несколько раз внимательно рассматривает Тоуна и прислушивается к собственным чувствам, но обнаруживает, что даже глядя на такого поистине красивого мужчину, он не испытывает тот вихрь чувств как рядом со Снартом. Это заставляет его тихо заскулить и опустить взгляд в тарелку с сэндвичами. Кажется, он так сильно облажался в этой жизни, что больше уже было просто некуда. Думая об этом, Барри отправляет в рот последний кусочек обеда и намеревается закончить с работой как можно раньше. В голове пусто; ему просто хочется отдохнуть.

***

Вечер наступает внезапно для Аллена. Он обрушивается на него вихрем осознания и переживаний: мысли о Снарте так и не покинули его буйную голову, чем спидстер был весьма огорчен, и это только усугубляло его состояние. Он идёт, понуро опустив голову, и наталкивается в коридоре на Тоуна, который тоже собирается уходить домой, где его уже наверняка ждёт с горячим ужином Айрис. Барри понимает, что хочет поскорее увидеть её снова.

— Хэй, да на тебе нет лица, — мужчина хмурится и подходит ближе, заставляя Аллена устало выдохнуть и тряхнуть головой, мол, всё в порядке. Однако это не имеет должного эффекта: Эдди оттопыривает губу, отчего его лицо становится похожим на детское, и фыркает. — Ой, не держи меня за идиота, Аллен! Колись, кто разбил тебе сердце?

Барри вздрагивает. Ему кажется, что вся кровь разом устремляется к голове; он чувствует, как медленно краснеют щеки, как стремительно начинает звенеть в ушах, как его всего начинает трясти. Аллен отводит взгляд и пытается прочистить горло, чтобы хотя бы голос его не подвёл, но выходит тщетно. Он все равно хрипит, когда начинает говорить.

— С чего ты это взял? — Барри сам от удивления приподнимает брови, едва стоит ему услышать собственный голос, и матерится у себя в голове. Вот ведь идиот! — Было бы просто глупо… ну, знаешь… из-за чего-то подобного.

— Мне кажется, это вполне в твоем стиле, — скептически кривит губы мужчина и окидывает парня оценивающим взглядом. — Мой тебе совет: сходи куда-нибудь, расслабься под приятную музыку, выпей чего-нибудь. Глядишь — на тебя точно кто-то западёт и захочет познакомиться. Поэтому грех не воспользоваться ситуацией. Давай, парень, не будь таким унылым куском дерьма, верни на своё лицо улыбку.

Аллен улыбается и чувствует, как в груди у него теплеет. Некогда сам Эдди не на шутку увлёк тогда ещё совсем молодого и несмышлёного Барри, заинтересовав своим миловидным личиком и мягким, но стойким характером. Сейчас парень вспоминает это с теплой улыбкой, ведь эта кратковременная влюблённость улетучилась сразу после того, как он застал их с Айрис дома на диване перед телевизором.

Барри бормочет что-то себе под нос и неловко чешет макушку, на что Эдди лишь хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что для самого спидстера будет лучше, если он последует совету. Едва мужчина скрывается из виду за поворотом, парень обреченно стонет и смотрит на время на экране мобильного. Кажется, у него есть немного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, поужинать и сделать самый сложный выбор в своей жизни. Главной целью Барри себе ставит не облажаться и не прогадать с выбором.

***

Аллен стоит в коридоре и придирчиво рассматривает отражение в зеркале: скалится, кривится, вертится из стороны в сторону и находит себя весьма симпатичным. Ему нравится, как на нём сидит эта кожаная куртка и черные обтягивающие джинсы, которые были куплены с дружеского «пинка» Айрис, потому что «твоя задница в них, Барр, любого до греха доведет». Аллен ещё раз поворачивается и осматривает себя с другого ракурса. Ему нравится эта небрежная зачесанная чуть наверх челка. Она сбрасывает ему ещё несколько лет, теперь его едва ли можно вообще принять за совершеннолетнего, но Барри это находит весьма забавным и оставляет волосы в таком положении.

Уже на лестничной клетке его охватывает страх неизвестности, но это быстро проходит, стоит лишь ему выйти на улицу и вдохнуть морозный ноябрьский воздух. На улице уже довольно холодно, но Барри не хочет снимать эту чертовски удобную и сексуальную кожаную куртку. Всё же он не просто так идёт в бар, а с конкретной целью, и если он снимет эту куртку, то весь шарм, весь смысл просто пропадет. Именно поэтому он идет, шаркая ногами по хрустящей от тонких корочек льда дороге.

Единственным подобным местом, в котором он когда-либо бывал, оказался бар «Saints&Sinners». Барри до сих пор помнил, при каких обстоятельствах ему приходилось там бывать, и от этого бросало в дрожь. Тогда он ещё даже не подозревал о том, как сильно изменится его отношение к Снарту. Ей Богу, если бы Леонард сделал сейчас нечто подобное, Аллен, кажется, без раздумий подчинился ему и ещё в придачу ко всему вручил премию в виде себя.

Парень идёт и мысленно хихикает, стараясь унять дрожь в коленях. От одной только мысли, что Снарт может оказаться там, ему становится не по себе и вместе с этим его это только подстёгивает. Барри не знает и не хочет знать, встретятся ли они сегодня или нет, он просто запрещает себе об этом думать.

В баре неожиданно темно, многолюдно и невероятно шумно. Барри же помнит это место тихим и достаточно спокойным для заведения, где они могли без труда поговорить с Леонардом и обсудить детали сделки. Сейчас же здесь грохочет музыка, под которую разгоряченная толпа то и дело подпрыгивает или движется в стороны, чуть не сбивая с ног Аллена, который пытается протиснуться к барной стойке.

Свободных стульев не оказывается. Барри прислоняется к стойке и наконец скидывает с себя куртку, кладя её перед собой — в помещении невероятно жарко. В сравнении с ноябрьским морозом за дверью здесь просто жаркий июль. Вокруг все так и норовят задеть его локтем, толкнуть, наступить на ногу, и парень недовольно шипит, проклиная идею Эдди и собственную слабость. Захотел расслабиться? Получи, распишись.

Через полчаса Барри жалеет, что у него иммунитет к алкоголю. Так хочется выпить чего-то покрепче, ощутить это забытое чувство опьянения и отпустить все тормоза, но единственное, что парень может позволить из всего перечисленного это только выпить. Он пьет и не замечает, как рот и пищевод обжигает горячий алкоголь — тот сразу усваивается, на что Барри печально вздыхает и довольствуется лишь приятным послевкусием и ароматом какого-то коктейля.

Ещё через полчаса Барри думает, что это была отвратительная идея. Толпа неугомонно танцует, словно сегодня последний день, когда это не запрещено делать: люди толкаются, падают друг на друга и иногда куда-то удаляются парочками. Аллен готов выть от досады: ничьих лиц не видно из-за темноты, поэтому он даже подойти и познакомиться не может. И даже его острое зрение и слух не помогают в этом деле: он слышит только басы и видит фигуру человека перед собой. В мозгу что-то щёлкает, и он поднимает глаза выше, чтобы наткнуться на темное пальто.

Барри скользит глазами выше и замечает, что мужчина присаживается рядом, разворачиваясь к спидстеру полубоком; Аллен нетерпеливо облизывает губы и старается всмотреться в темноту, но всё тщетно. Всё, что успевает увидеть парень, это строгий костюм под пальто: белая рубашка светится под ультрафиолетом, резко очерчивая ткань галстука и пиджака; в свете вспышек ярко сверкает зажим на галстуке, и Барри чувствует, как его охватывает знакомое чувство.

— И почему после стольких бокалов ты ещё не в центре танцпола? — доносится до уха. Барри поворачивает голову и видит, как мужчина наклоняется к нему, чтобы крикнуть это почти в самое ухо. Аллен распахивает глаза и с опозданием улавливает потрясающий аромат. Кажется, это был Hugo Boss.

Барри не знает, что ему сказать. Он чувствует себя как малолетка на запрещенной вечеринке старших курсов школы. Его руки и колени дрожат перед этим незнакомцем, но спидстер отчетливо понимает, что хочет продолжить этот разговор. Возможно, чуть позже даже в горизонтальной плоскости.

— Не ожидал, что здесь окажется так шумно, — кричит Барри и наклоняется ниже, чтобы его можно было расслышать. В нос снова ударяет запах парфюма, и парень не может заставить себя отдалиться. — Когда я был здесь в последний раз, света была больше, а музыка играла гораздо тише и приятнее.

— Сегодня пятница, — тянет незнакомец, и Аллен находит это чертовски сексуальным, пусть даже и не слышит его тембра голоса. На задворках сознания он понимает, что проецирует в свой мозг голос незнакомца, приписывая ему черты голоса Снарта. Эта мысль заставляет его дернуться и на секунду застыть. В конце концов, он ничего ему не должен! Если у них что-то и получится с незнакомцем, значит не так уж и сильно Аллен зависим от Леонарда!

Их прерывает девушка, что трётся около мужчины. Она то и дело вешается на него, пытается познакомиться, на что незнакомец встает и уступает ей место, а сам становится рядом со спидстером и наклоняется вперед, касаясь своим бедром бедёр парня. Барри приходит в себя тогда, когда на пах начинает упорно давить ткань узких джинсов. Черт, это было худшее решение в его жизни!

Мужчина наконец скидывает с себя пальто и спрашивает разрешения положить его на куртку Барри; тот заторможено кивает и благодарит всех богов за то, что темнота скрывает его оттопыренную ширинку. Ему становится ужасно неловко и стыдно, когда ткань плотных штанов костюма незнакомца вдруг начинает тереться о его бедро из-за толпы позади них. Аллен тихо стонет и старается привести в порядок разбежавшиеся мысли.

— Не хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — слышит над ухом спидстер и вздрагивает, от неожиданности прижимаясь спиной к мужчине. Барри скорее чувствует, как мужчина смеется, и его смех снова проецируется в голове голосом Снарта. Аллен закрывает глаза и старается прогнать образ преступника из своей головы. Он не замечает, как молчание затягивается, а вот мужчина наклоняется чуть ниже и невесомо касается плеча парня. — Я угощаю.

Барри кивает и прячет лицо в ладонях. Ну вот, он не так уж и одержим Леонардом Снартом. Его смог заинтересовать (очень заинтересовать) незнакомец, с которым он общается не больше десяти минут. Честно говоря, Аллен уже готов сорваться с места и уехать с этим мужчиной к нему или себе домой и пуститься во все тяжкие, однако что-то его останавливает: он не будет сам предлагать или напрашиваться. Но если мужчина и предложит, то для виду парень всё же поломается. Не казаться же ему легкодоступным, в конце концов!

Перед ним на стол опускается стакан с каким-то коктейлем, и мужчина берет в руки свой бокал, призывая спидстера сделать то же самое. Они пьют и стараются рассмотреть друг друга. Всё, что удаётся увидеть Барри, так это силуэт. Незнакомец примерно с него ростом, довольно широк в плечах; на его голове скорее всего «ёжик» из волос, но парень ещё не до конца в этом уверен. Поток его мыслей прерывает очередной вопрос незнакомца, который наклоняется слишком низко, отчего Аллен чувствует его дыхание на своём ухе. По спине бегут резвые мурашки.

— Так почему ты не в центре зала? Уверен, тебе не было бы равных на танцполе, — мужчина облокачивается на стойку и склоняется чуть ниже, чтобы парень смог разглядеть ворот белоснежной рубашки. Барри сглатывает.

— Я вовсе не так грациозен, как кажусь, — смеется спидстер, и его смех находит отражение в улыбке, которую едва можно разглядеть во тьме. Мужчина смеется, и Аллен задерживает дыхание: теперь ему кажется, что он по первому зову рванёт к этому незнакомцу в машину, или постель, или в подсобку, или на улицу. Барри чувствует, как его мозг начинает плавиться перед обаянием мужчины.

Когда его спины касается грудь незнакомца, а на ухо он что-то говорит почти неслышно, Аллен готов провалиться на месте. От соприкосновения с тканью пиджака всё как будто горит, и Барри хочет, чтобы к нему наконец прикоснулись не его руки. Вибрация внезапно проходится по правой ладони, но парень успевает скрыть это. Кажется, ему нужно успокоиться. Но стоит лишь услышать реплику незнакомца, как всё тело вдруг чуть заметно встряхивает.

— Не хочешь поболтать об этом в не таком многолюдном месте? — Барри видит в отражении пустого стакана сверкнувшие в яркой вспышке глаза мужчины и теряется. Он уверен, что незнакомец выглядит потрясающе; да даже если и нет, Аллену уже плевать на всё. Он чувствует, как те самые тормоза потихоньку спускаются. Остается лишь один шаг…

— Зависит от того, что ты предложишь, — спидстер чувствует себя так, словно его хотят снять в клубе (что недалеко ушло от правды). Но что-то в этом незнакомце привлекает его, пусть он его почти не видит и не слышит. Барри хочет верить ему, поэтому встает и забирает из рук мужчины куртку, невзначай касаясь его кисти пальцами. Руки незнакомца на удивление холодные — и это в таком-то жарком помещении!

— В данный момент предлагаю двигаться к выходу перпендикулярно толпе налево, — слышит Аллен и беспрекословно подчиняется, начиная движение. Люди на удивление пропускают их; незнакомец нагоняет его прямо около угла возле двери, куда вообще не попадает свет вспышек, и останавливается. — Допустим, здесь. Ненавижу столпотворение людей.

Барри кажется, что он оглох. Музыка бьёт по ушам, он морщится и едва ли может что-то слышать, зато чувствует он всё очень ярко. Возбуждение до сих пор неприятно давит на ширинку, хотя уже не ощущается так остро. Парень наклоняется вперед, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ, но вместо этого его неожиданно хватают за плечи и подталкивают к стене, впечатывая в твердую поверхность. Аллен чувствует, как резко учащается дыхание и сердцебиение, особенно когда силуэт мужчины наклоняется к нему ещё ближе, а ладони настойчиво скользят по бокам вниз.

Спидстер подается вперед первым. Он чувствует во рту привкус виски с колой, но не успевает об этом как следует подумать: острые зубы кусают нижнюю губу, а ловкий язык незнакомца скользит в приоткрывшийся от неожиданности рот. Аллен громко стонет и подаётся бёдрами вперёд, позволяя широким ладоням лечь на ягодицы и смять их.

Он никогда не думал, что от одного поцелуя он может так сильно возбудиться, но этот мужчина творит с ним что-то невообразимое. Его руки успевают побывать везде; он прижимает Барри к стене своим телом и целует так, словно парень для него глоток свежего воздуха. Впрочем, Аллен не отстает от мужчины и подается навстречу, трется пахом о бедро мужчины и громко стонет ему в рот.

Его мысли сейчас только о том, что он наконец нашел того, кто вышибет из его головы мысли о Снарте, ведь сейчас, стоя у выхода из зала и отчаянно стараясь держать те крохи самоконтроля, подавляемые возбуждением, Барри осознает, что Леонард отошел на второй план. Его образ почти не мелькает перед глазами, что действительно заставляет Барри радоваться.

Ладонь мужчины в очередной раз скользит к ягодицам и сжимает одну половинку, на что Аллен разрывает поцелуй и громко стонет в самый рот незнакомцу. Вторая ладонь добирается до пояса чертовых узких джинсов и уверенно сжимает возбужденный член Барри через ткань. Ему кажется, что всё вспыхивает перед глазами.

— Может быть найдем немного более подходящее место? — незнакомец скользит по шее парня пальцами и чуть сжимает её, отчего Барри непроизвольно закатывает глаза: как же давно он не испытывал такого наслаждения. Как же ему не хватало чужого тела и нормального секса! Наконец он сможет утолить свой голод, только если его не подведет собственное тело. Пару раз ладони непозволительно сильно начинают вибрировать, но спидстер в последний момент успевает предотвратить это. Пальцы Барри хватают за галстук и притягивают мужчину ближе к себе, снова впиваясь в губы, а потом Аллен наконец говорит то, о чем уже так долго думал.

— Нечасто можно увидеть мужчину в костюме в подобном заведении. Выглядишь, как владелец этого бара, — Аллен облизывает губы и окидывает незнакомца взглядом с ног до головы. Да, пожалуй, этот мужчина мог быть и владельцем этого бара, и директором фирмы, который пришел скоротать пятничный вечер в баре, и даже простым офисным работником, решившим провести вечер в интересной компании, коей сегодня оказался Барри Аллен.

— Я и есть владелец бара, — парень видит, как мужчина одним движением открывает дверь и накидывает тёплое пальто. Барри останавливается и удивленно спрашивает:

— Подожди, серьезно?!

Ответом ему служит тишина; он чувствует, как его выталкивают из зала на улицу. Ледяной ветер приводит его в чувства и заставляет тряхнуть головой, чтобы в следующую секунду быть снова пойманным в плен из рук и губ незнакомца. Барри громко стонет, и этот стон отражается в его ушах глухим эхом, хотя голос кажется невероятно громким. Аллен распахивает глаза и обнаруживает их стоящими под ярким фонарём. Первое, что он замечает, это знакомые ледяные глаза. А потом ему кажется, что жизнь решила устроить стенд-ап концерт.

Леонард стоит в распахнутом пальто и грёбаном костюме. На его губах поблёскивает слюна, а сам он смотрит на Барри нечитаемым взглядом. Аллен чувствует, как от его лица отливает вся кровь; в ушах шумит, и сквозь этот шум, словно сквозь вату, он слышит этот чёртов голос. Вот почему спидстеру казалось, что его мозг проецирует всё голосом Снарта. Это и был Леонард, черт подери!

— Scarlett?! — низко и хрипло тянет преступник, и Барри отчетливо ощущает, насколько узки его штаны. Член уже непозволительно сильно давит на ширинку, а от этого голоса внутри словно всё начинает скручивать от острого возбуждения. — Какая… кхм… неожиданная встреча.

Мужчина впервые выглядит ошарашенным. Он стоит в свете фонаря и смотрит на лицо Барри, на его припухшие губы, скользит ниже и замечает, как сильно тот возбужден. Язык Снарта скользит по губам, и Аллен не может отказать себе в том, чтобы не повторить это движение. Барри хочет умереть прямо сейчас.

Первым отмирает Леонард. Его губы растягиваются в усмешке, а глаза снова сверкают чистым льдом. Барри сглатывает и отступает на шаг назад, чувствуя, что его совсем не держат ноги. Во рту и горле всё сухо, ему хочется что-то сказать, но язык словно неподвластен ему.

— Какого черта… — только и может вымолвить парень, на что Леонард ещё более гадко и мерзко усмехается и неожиданно подходит ближе.

И именно в этот момент что-то щёлкает в мозгу. Барри срывается с места, оставляя позади себя хмурого Снарта, и со всех ног бежит домой. Вваливается в квартиру, сразу скидывая с себя вещи, залетает в душевую кабинку, включает холодную воду и сильно бьёт кулаком в стену. Черт, как же он ненавидит свою жизнь!

Возбуждение не стремится уходить ни под каким предолгом, поэтому Барри ничего не остается, как сделать воду погорячее и справиться с этим старым способом, однако сознание услужливо подкидывает ему фантазии о Снарте теперь совсем в других подробностях. И это заставляет содрогающегося от оргазма Барри громко застонать и снова обхватить себя рукой, чтобы почувствовать, как от возбуждения кружится голова. Кажется, теперь жить ему станет ещё сложнее.


	5. Shade №5: — Fuck you. — Yes, fuck me.

Барри не может прийти в себя почти месяц. Все его мысли снова заняты Леонардом, но в этот раз он понимает, что ситуация становится в разы хуже: он помнит его мягкие губы, настойчивые развратные руки и такие крепкие плечи, затянутые в плотную ткань пиджака. Аллен думает об этом каждый день, а каждый вечер становится для него мукой, ведь перед сном его сознание то и дело подкидывает картинки того вечера, заставляя парня обреченно застонать и направиться привычным маршрутом в ванную.

Парень вынужден признать, что у него действительно большие проблемы: секса не хватает так сильно, что иногда сводит зубы, а при мысли о Снарте в чертовом костюме, о том самом моменте их неожиданного сближения и вовсе подкашиваются ноги, а внутри всё тянет от неудовлетворения. Аллен, кажется, готов лезть на стену.

Ему остается только смириться со своим положением и принять, что к Снарту он чувствует не простое влечение. Черт возьми, Барри хочет его: всего его без остатка, с его глупым флиртом и ледяными глазами, с его извечной паркой и тем самым грёбаным костюмом. Аллен хочет ещё раз прикоснуться к нему и сделать так, чтобы это ни за что не останавливалось и не заканчивалось, ведь Леонард стал для него тем самым ожившим образом, что до этого присутствовал лишь в голове.

***

Стук в дверь заставляет его подпрыгнуть на месте и в панике убрать мобильник в карман, чтобы в следующую секунду создать вид усердной работы. Тяжелый шаг он узнаёт без труда и заторможенно разворачивается в кресле, привставая с него. По спине скатывается капля пота, медленно преодолевая расстояние от шеи по позвоночнику до самого пояса джинсов. Перед ним стоит недовольный чем-то капитан.

— Присаживайся, Барри, в этот раз я отчитывать тебя не буду, хотя следовало бы, — мужчина хмурит брови и подвигает к себе стул. Барри бледнеет всё сильнее и хочет провалиться на месте, чтобы не испытывать это удушающее чувство. — Ты помнишь мистера Хаккинса? Гранта Хаккинса, ты работал над его делом.

Барри перебирает в голове множество имен и фамилий, судорожно пытается вспомнить именно этого человека и вдруг улавливает смутно знакомый образ. И точно, несколько месяцев назад их отдел расследовал его дело: мужчину оправдали за неимением должных улик, а настоящего преступника посадили за решетку на долгих семь лет.

— Да, я помню его дело, — кивает парень и скрещивает ноги. Почему-то сидеть перед начальником ему не очень комфортно, и уже в следующую секунду он понимает почему.

— Я не люблю ошибаться, но ещё больше я не люблю признавать свои ошибки, — мужчина смотрит исподлобья и буквально сверлит в Барри дыру, но парень стойко выдерживает взгляд начальника и вдруг видит, как тот начинает улыбаться. — Но я люблю, когда моим сотрудникам удаётся докопаться до правды и отстоять своё мнение. Конечно, в этом деле всё ещё есть несколько моментов, но мы на них закрыли глаза, когда ты предоставил отчет об анализах и экспертизах. Это был контрольный выстрел, Аллен. Молодец.

Барри удивленно вскидывает брови и смущенно чешет затылок: да, он не привык слышать от капитана Сингха похвалу, однако от этого на душе становится невероятно тепло. Мужчина продолжает рассказывать о том деле, пока парень пытается уловить суть разговора, но ничего у него не выходит. И тогда он решается.

— Капитан, а… Я могу спросить? — Барри трёт нос и задумчиво бродит по собственному кабинету взглядом, старательно избегая взгляда Сингха. Тот замолкает и кивает. — Почему вы вдруг вспомнили об этом деле? Неужели всплыли какие-то факты? Или я что-то упустил?

— Какой же ты нетерпеливый, — хмуро произносит мужчина и отталкивается руками от стула, чтобы в следующую секунду встать напротив парня и, чуть наклонившись вперед и понизив голос, сказать. — В эту пятницу у него будет свадьба. Он только что звонил мне и просил лично тебе передать, что ты приглашен. Мистер Хаккинс будет очень признателен, если ты пожалуешь туда, Аллен. И поверь, тебе будет оказан особый прием. Он за несколько месяцев смог восстановить свою фирму и заработал такую кучу денег, которая даже не снилась нам всем вместе взятым. Поэтому дерзай, он обещал выслать всё тебе смс-кой.

Барри чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх, а челюсть противоположно падает вниз. Кажется, он что-то упустил из виду? Когда он успел стать для кого-то таким особенным? Да, он спасал жизни людям, но это был его долг, его безвозмездное старание. Подумаешь, помог раскрыть дело, оправдал человека…

Он думает об этом весь следующий день и даже ночь, когда не может уснуть, ворочается, старается найти удобную позу и постоянно подминает под себя одеяло. Черт, ему же снова придётся надевать смокинг, чтобы выглядеть подобающе на этом помпезном — он уверен на сто процентов, что это событие именно таким и будет — торжестве. И с мыслью о том, что костюм со свадьбы Айрис стоит отнести в химчистку, он засыпает. 

***

Декабрьский вечер заставляет Барри кутать нос в шарф и ускорять шаг с каждой секундой, борясь со жгучим желанием сорваться и добежать до места назначения на скорости. Если это произойдёт, то ему придётся позабыть о торжестве: во-первых, парень более чем уверен, что костюм сгорит на нём к чертовой матери, во-вторых, он прибежит весь вспотевший и лохматый, при том, что уложить свои непослушные волосы стоило ему непомерных трудов. Ну, а выглядеть он все-таки должен подобающе человеку, который «спас шкуру» жениха.

Аллен не до конца понимает, зачем он здесь. Мистер Хаккинс связался с ним два дня назад и сообщил, что Барри будет специальным гостем на его свадьбе. Что это значит — парень не знал, но звучало это как минимум грандиозно. Именно поэтому, когда на горизонте едва начинает виднеться трёхэтажный особняк, он ускоряется ещё больше и через несколько минут уже стоит перед раскрытыми дверьми. И стоит лишь ему зайти в зал, как у него перехватывает дыхание.

Ему кажется, что он оказался на сказочном балу. Все вокруг одеты как с иголочки: девушки сверкают красивыми нежными платьями, а мужчины одеты в их лучшие смокинги. Глядя на всё это, Барри не может сдержать восхищенный вздох: ему ещё никогда не удавалось увидеть такого по истине грандиозно украшенного зала.

Он чувствует, как на него устремляются заинтересованные взгляды, и ему это льстит: девушки с восхищением окидывают его стройную фигуру и заинтересованно смотрят на отсутствие кольца на безымянном пальце, а мужчины с одобрением кивают ему и провожают с ухмылкой на губах. Барри знает, что выглядит неотразимо, потому что Айрис настояла на том, чтобы костюм был сшит на заказ.

Аллен становится где-то в углу, разворачивается и вдруг видит перед собой зеркало, подходит к нему и рассматривает каждую деталь: цвет смокинга почти идентичен цвету костюма Флэша, и Барри находит это как минимум символичным. Пиджак плотно сидит в плечах и обтягивает его руки, подчеркивая упругие мышцы, которые ему даровал спидфорс и которыми он может наконец гордиться. Опуская взгляд вниз, он смотрит на обувь и штаны, которые обтягивают его стройные ноги и открывают взору округлые ягодицы. Когда-то младшая Уэст с долей зависти сказала, что у Барри «задница лучше, чем у половины этого города».

Он разворачивается и хочет подойти к столику с закусками, потому что его желудок умирает от голода, но остается на месте, замечая, как где-то рядом проносится знакомая фигура. Аллен недоверчиво оборачивается и видит прямо перед своим лицом горящие добротой и теплом карие глаза. Грант Хаккинс.

— Мистер Аллен, я надеялся, что Вы придете — и вот Вы здесь! — мужчина окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы и одобрительно хлопает по плечу. — Выглядите потрясающе! Идёмте, я познакомлю Вас со своей невестой! Она так хочет увидеть вас!

Барри заторможено кивает и двигается вслед за старым знакомым. Аллен едва ли может назвать его мужчиной: Грант старше его самого на каких-то пять лет, но внешностью всё равно походит на возраст Барри. Он широк в плечах и имеет мощные ноги, что прекрасно видно через тонкую ткань брюк. Спидстер подмечает это и понимает, что в мужчине его не привлекает ничего. Его не привлекает ничего и ни в ком из присутствующих, и он готов застонать от досады, ведь при единственной пролетевшей мысли о Снарте у него сбивается дыхание.

Невеста неотразима. Когда Барри её видит, у него от красоты на секунду сердце замирает. Девушка восхищенно щебечет слова благодарности, кидается Аллену на шею, на что парень неловко чешет затылок и чувствует себя здесь лишним. Что он забыл здесь? Как Мистер Хаккинс вообще вспомнил о нем, судмедэксперте, который всегда работает в тени остальных сотрудников?!

В ворохе событий он не замечает, как летит время, зато чувствует, как сильно хочет пить. В его горле словно образовалась пустыня, поэтому Барри оглядывается в попытке найти стол с напитками и наконец находит его. Первым ему попадается шампанское; Барри почти раздосадован: он снова не опьянеет, лишь почувствует необычный апельсиновый вкус прохладного напитка и удивится, когда его разум на секунду помутнеет.

Аллен стоит около стола и пытается найти что-то ещё, кроме газированного напитка, как вдруг его взгляд улавливает движение где-то справа, он оборачивается и словно в замедленной съемке видит, как мимо него с явно скучающим видом проходит не кто иной как Снарт. Барри трёт глаза, зажмуривается, старается понять, наяву ли это происходит или ему только кажется, но когда Леонард останавливается в нескольких метрах от него, берёт бокал и так чертовски сексуально делает несколько глотков, Аллен забывает сделать вдох. Ему кажется, что он по инерции стоит, видит и слышит — просто живет.

Леонард стоит спокойно, наблюдает за происходящим и обдумывает очередной план ограбления. Это же очевидно: так быстро разбогатевший бизнесмен, не успевший как следует освоиться в мире больших денег, определенно заслуживал внимания Снарта. Сейчас, стоя боком к Барри, он наверняка раздумывает о плане побега, размышляет о том, на что потратит деньги, сколько отправит сестре, а сколько отдаст на ремонт мотоцикла, который в последней стычке ему повредил Барри.

Аллен стоит и не дышит. Он чувствует, как сердце ухает куда-то вниз, когда Снарт поворачивается к нему спиной, ставит бокал на стол и, черт возьми, скользит руками в карманы. Ткань черного костюма натягивается на упругих ягодицах, и спидстер чувствует, как к горлу подступает ком, а вниз, к паху, устремляется горячее возбуждение. Не в силах оторвать от этой картины глаз, он делает шаг вперед и нервно проводит рукой по волосам, чтобы немного успокоиться. Но это ни черта не помогает, поэтому он хватает бокал шампанского и выпивает его залпом.

Он не понимает, когда вдруг оказывается рядом с мужчиной, но отчетливо видит, насколько хорошо отглажена его белоснежная рубашка, как стильно на нём сидит его чертов костюм-тройка, как лениво мужчина скользит взглядом по залу в поисках чего-то интересного. Барри вдыхает аромат Hugo Boss и теряет последние крохи самообладания. Подаётся вперёд, отчаянно хватает Снарта за локоть и, склонившись к его уху так низко, как только может, обессиленно и надрывно шепчет:

— Ты выглядишь так чертовски сексуально в этом грёбаном костюме. Если бы в этом зале не было так многолюдно, я бы позволил тебе как следует меня оттрахать, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.

Леонард от неожиданности вздрагивает и давится шампанским. Откашлявшись и придя в себя, он медленно поворачивается и смотрит на Барри нечитаемым взглядом, после чего, не отрывая от спидстера глаз, одним глотком выпивает содержимое бокала и с грохотом ставит его на стол. Кажется, Леонард ошарашен.

— Scarlett, повтори: что?! — голос мужчины хриплый, и Барри находит это чертовски сексуальным, настолько, что чувствует знакомое давление на ширинку и обреченно тихонько стонет. Кажется, преступник слышит это.

— Леонард, я хочу, чтобы ты отвёл меня в грёбаную подсобку или кладовку, прижал к стене и жестко оттрахал, — парень до сих пор держит Снарта за локоть и именно в тот момент, когда последний звук слетает с губ, он чувствует, как резко сокращаются мышцы в руке мужчины.

— Малыш, мне кажется, ты заигрываешься, — мужчина щурит глаза, но от Барри не укрывается то, насколько широки его зрачки: настолько, что за ними не видно прекрасной ледяной радужки, которая так долго преследует Аллена во снах и фантазиях. — Не играй с огнём, иначе обожжешься.

Барри чувствует, что делает всё правильно. Он точно знает, что Снарт тоже его хочет — он отнюдь не слеп и замечает, как учащается дыхание мужчины, как еле заметный румянец проступает на его скулах и как чертовски сильно начинает становиться заметным бугорок на ширинке. Аллен понимает, что Снарт возбуждён только лишь от голоса спидстера, от его рук и дыхания, от слов и скрытых фантазий, и, кажется, Барри знает, как действовать дальше.

— Я так давно хочу тебя, Снарт, я сбился со счёта, сколько раз я закрывался в душевой кабинке и думал о том, как ты схватишь меня за волосы и… — он не успевает договорить, потому что Снарт грубо хватает его за рукав пиджака и ведёт куда-то в сторону выхода, на удивление ловко лавируя в потоке людей. Барри хочет прямо сейчас оказаться где-то в укромном месте.

Он чувствует, что ему спустило тормоза. Кажется, в этом шампанском было что-то, что заставило его подойти к Снарту? Или это так на него подействовал очередной костюм мужчины, из-за которого у Аллена внутри всё свело, а мозг отключился?

Они идут быстро; Барри слышит сбившееся дыхание преступника и не сразу замечает, как они оказываются в каком-то темном и пустом коридоре. Он врезается в спину мужчины, не успев среагировать, ведь его взгляд прикован то к широким плечам, обтянутым в темную ткань пиджака, то к ягодицам, которые так хорошо очерчены и так отчётливо проступают сквозь брюки. Он прижимается грудью к спине Снарта и чувствует, как сильно он напряжен.

— Барри, ты очень перебрал с алкоголем, — мужчина наконец разворачивается к парню лицом и смотрит точно в расширенные зрачки, которые в полумраке кажутся просто огромными. Аллен облизывается и переводит взгляд на губы преступника, замечая, что мужчина повторяет движение, и улыбается. — Что смешного я сказал? Ты себя не контролируешь, малыш. Ты и так слишком много наговорил, я же могу этим воспользоваться.

— Просто знай на будущее: у меня иммунитет к алкоголю любой крепости, Леонард.

Барри чувствует, что его сознание потихоньку приходит в норму, и ему становится ужасно стыдно за тот мимолётный порыв, который заставил его подойти к мужчине и сказать подобные слова. Однако реакция Снарта явно стоила того, чтобы стоять сейчас в пустом коридоре с единственной тусклой лампочкой и наблюдать за тем, как преступник пытается вразумить спидстера.

— Scarlett, ты испытываешь моё терпение и мою выдержку, а это очень плохо отразится на исходе сегодняшнего дня. Я не планировал видеться сегодня с героем Централ-Сити, — мужчина выдыхает воздух из лёгких и скрещивает руки на груди, опираясь о стену спиной. Барри внимательно смотрит на него и почти не слушает, стараясь рассмотреть каждую деталь. Его до сих пор потряхивает от чувств и ощущения крепкого тела. — Какого черта ты оказался здесь?

— Как-то помог жениху избежать тюремного заключения, — пожимает парень плечами и отходит на шаг назад, не зная теперь, куда деть руки и взгляд. Щеки пылают от стыда, и Барри осознаёт: зря он это затеял. Вся уверенность куда-то улетучивается, стоит лишь мужчина искривить губы в мерзкой усмешке.

— Вечно ты лезешь не в своё дело и пытаешься наставить на путь "истинный". Будь моя воля, я бы приморозил тебя к земле и оставил так.

Барри чувствует на своей шее сильные пальцы и вдруг отчетливо осознаёт, что оказывается прижатым к крашеной стене коридора. Снарт стоит напротив него с вытянутой рукой и неотрывно смотрит точно в глаза спидстеру, сжимая его горло ещё не так сильно, чтобы Аллен почувствовал боль, но достаточно для того, чтобы доступ воздуха вдруг прекратился. К своему стыду, Барри чувствует, как возбуждение горячей волной катится по всему телу и концентрируется именно в том месте, где пальцы Леонарда касаются кожи Барри.

— Любишь контроль дыхания? — приподнимает бровь Барри и видит, как на секунду дергается кадык под гладко выбритой кожей мужчины. Это заставляет его поднять руку и, обхватив ладонь Снарта своей, начать двигать ею, скользить по коже тонкими пальцами и чуть царапать тыльную сторону. Аллен видит, как судорожно выдыхает Леонард и понимает, что делает всё правильно. — У меня ни разу не было секса в таких экстремальных условиях, когда наверху бродит куча народа и в любую секунду сюда может кто-то зайти, а здесь мы…

С каких пор он-неудачник-в-постели-и-отношениях ведет себя так раскрепощенно и говорит такие пошлые фразы, Аллен и сам не понимает. В нём вдруг словно что-то зажглось, что-то заставляет его открывать рот и говорить всё это Леонарду, который вдруг оказывается совсем близко к лицу парня.

— Ещё одно слово, малыш, и я не обещаю, что всё закончится для тебя хорошо, — говорит мужчина, но Барри слышит нотки возбуждения и победно улыбается. Он знает, что нужно сказать; словно кто-то сверху нашептывает ему, словно сам Дьявол сверг кого-то на небесах и спустился Аллену на плечо.

— Если ты собрался трахнуть меня прямо сейчас, не смей снимать костюм. Я хочу, чтобы ты схватил меня за волосы, поставил на колени и позволил взять у тебя в рот, — Барри прикрывает глаза; его ресницы трепещут от закрытых век, и краем уха он слышит, как резко выдыхает мужчина, ослабляя хватку на плече. — Я всё ещё помню, как ты прижимал меня в клубе к стене. Я помню это каждый вечер, лёжа на полу душевой кабинки и кончая с твоим именем на губах, Леонард. Блядь, как я хочу почувствовать в себе твой горячий…

— Твою мать, Барри, я же могу и не сдержаться, — голос Снарта ломается ровно на секунду, но этого хватает для того, чтобы Барри, распахнув глаза, увидел, как Леонард судорожно облизывает губы и жмурит глаза. Ширинка его брюк оттопыривается непозволительно сильно, и Аллен мысленно стонет от размера, который он уже может видеть. Если это не произойдёт прямо сейчас, Барри продаст душу и вернётся к Снарту Демоном-искусителем.

— На то и расклад, если ты вдруг еще не понял, — парень приподнимает бровь и чувствует, как с горла исчезает сжимающая ладонь. Они смотрят друг на друга ровно три секунды, которые кажутся Барри вечностью, и после этого всё вдруг вспыхивает ярким красным светом.

Во всполохах молний Леонард оказывается прижатым к противоположной стене. Он чувствует, как вокруг всё пахнет озоном, как воздух словно раскаляется, а когда горячие губы Барри накрывают его рот, мужчина теряется в пространстве ещё сильнее. В голове гудит, возбуждение напирает снежным комом, и Леонард думает о том, что Аллен сводит его с ума.

Ещё с тех самых пор, как он увидел его возбуждённо блестящие глаза в примерочной, как почувствовал на своей щеке его дыхание и трясущиеся руки на плече, он думает, что Барри к нему влечет. Он размышляет об этом долгими вечерами за банкой пива, сидя на диване и глядя в потолок, иногда возвращается к этому после очередной их стычки, а порой видит эти блестящие глаза совсем не кстати.

Снарт думает об этом, пока его руки скользят вверх, прощупывая поджарое тело спидстера, и ровно в тот момент, когда ладони достигают лацканов пиджака, мужчина тянет парня на себя, он слышит отчётливый стон. От этого звука внутри всё сводит острым возбуждением, он не может вспомнить ни одного слова на всех известных ему языках и единственное, что он может сделать, это обхватить голову Барри руками и прижать к себе ещё плотнее, поменять их в пространстве местами и вжать в стену бёдрами, не оставляя пространства между ними.

— Scarlett, ещё не поздно остановиться и… вернуться в зал, пока тебя не потеряли, — мужчина облизывает блестящие губы и переводит взгляд на Барри, который пытается отдышаться и сжимает кулаки. Снарту кажется, что у парня вибрируют ладони — или не кажется? — Барри? Всё в порядке?

— Я-я… Сейчас, мне просто, — в глазах спидстера зарождается паника, и он отступает назад, понимая, что Леонард только что увидел вибрации, которые Аллен был пока не в силах контролировать. — Мне надо немного успокоиться и прийти в себя.

Снарт смотрит на парня и понимает, что не может отвести взгляд: после их неожиданной встречи в клубе он так много раз представлял, как Барри будет вести себя, будучи на грани, в шаге от потери сознания, когда сам Леонард будет втрахивать его в широкую кровать. Он думает об этом и сейчас, когда Аллен смотрит на него влажными испуганными глазами и боится подойти.

— Ты напросился, малыш, я тебе не дам успокоиться, — Снарт расстёгивает пиджак, разворачивается, чтобы свет лампочки хоть немного попадал на него, и суёт руки в карманы, стараясь натянуть ткань так, чтобы его возбуждение бросалось в глаза. Кажется, Барри замечает это: его язык бегло скользит по губам, а в следующую секунду Снарт слышит, как громко спидстер сглатывает. — Тебе не стоило заводить меня в это место и говорить такие вещи.

Барри надрывно стонет и бесстыдно льнёт к мужчине, обхватывая его руками и прижимаясь в каждом сантиметре. Ему словно не хватает Снарта: он хочет чувствовать его крепкие плечи, что неожиданно напрягаются и заставляют парня распахнуть глаза, сильные руки, которые обхватывают его и тянут куда-то в сторону, мышцы на спине, напрягающиеся из-за каждого шага. Аллен уверен, что если Леонард остановится прямо сейчас, он просто не выдержит и позорно сдаст в этой гонке.

Спидстер осознаёт, что они стоят в конце коридора около окна, когда мужчина вдруг останавливается и обхватывает его бёдра руками, кладёт руку на спину и заставляет выгнуться в пояснице. Барри чувствует, как Снарт прижимается к нему своим пахом, как он нетерпеливо трётся и до синяков на коже сжимает тазовые косточки. Аллен слышит собственный голос словно сквозь слой ваты.

Барри разворачивается к Леонарду лицом и смотрит в яркие глаза, медленно скользя ладонями по крепкому торсу, прощупывая каждую мышцу и мысленно представляя себе картину. Снарт дышит сипло и тяжело: Барри слышит, с каким трудом мужчина сдерживается, видит, как сильно он сжимает зубы и хрипло выдыхает, когда ловкие пальцы Аллена в два счёта расправляются с ширинкой и ныряют под ткань.

— Я хочу взять у тебя в рот, — стонет парень и кусает губы в попытке отвлечься от туманящего голову возбуждения, которое накрывает его волной с каждой секундой всё сильнее. Он чувствует, что умрёт на месте, если в ближайшее время не справится с проблемой, которая так сильно давит на ширинку. — Я мечтаю, чтобы ты запомнил, каково это — стонать моё имя, пока я стою на коленях и отсасываю тебе. Леонард, я хочу, чтобы ты нагнул меня на этом подоконнике, вжал меня лицом в стекло и как следует оттрахал, чтобы я сорвал голос, чтобы нас все услышали, чтобы я наконец смог узнать, такой ли ты холодный, как кажешься.

Снарт зажмуривается и тихо стонет в потолок, а потом вдруг распахивает глаза, обхватывает голову Барри двумя руками, впиваясь пальцами в волосы, и с силой опускает его на колени, вжимая в свой пах. Руки Аллена уже давно орудуют у него в штанах, но пока не проникают под белье. И именно в тот момент, когда Леонард собирается что-то сказать, спидстер смотрит ему в глаза и неспешно расстёгивает пояс от штанов. В следующую секунду Снарт забывает, как нужно дышать, потому что всё, что он может, это отчаянно цепляться за волосы Барри и покачиваться на месте от ощущения горячего рта на своём члене.

Барри двигается быстро, словно торопится куда-то, его голова то и дело мелькает внизу, а шаловливые руки скользят по бёдрам и дразнят, трогают, щипают. Зелёные хитрые глаза сверкают в тусклом свете лампочки, когда Аллен приподнимает веки и смотрит точно в душу Леонарду. Он не может пошевелиться, не может сделать ничего: он только цепляется пальцами в подоконник позади себя и глухо стонет от того, как глубоко берёт Барри.

— Scarlett, что… — задыхается мужчина, сжимая кулак на волосах парня, и запрокидывает голову, старается выровнять дыхание, но Барри проводит короткими ногтями по ягодицам Снарта, и тот громко стонет. — Что же ты творишь, малыш?

Мужчина смотрит вниз и сквозь пелену перед глазами видит, как старательно Барри двигает головой, как по его подбородку стекает густая слюна, сверкая в свете лампочки, как парень судорожно дышит через нос и почти задыхается, когда берёт слишком глубоко. Снарт забывает все слова, когда горло Барри начинает вибрировать от громкого стона. Он тянется и отнимает руку от затылка парня, тыльной стороной ладони проводит от уха вдоль скулы до влажных губ, чтобы почувствовать, как сквозь тонкую кожу скользит по внутренней стороне щеки его член. Снарт задыхается и не может вымолвить ни слова, глядя на парня, прямо в его широко распахнутые глаза. В этот момент Барри льнёт к ласкающей руке и трётся о неё скулой.

Леонард хочет видеть больше, он хочет узнать, как громко и протяжно будет стонать его имя спидстер, поэтому он дёргает его на себя чувствует, как шаловливый язык успевает лизнуть его на всю длину в последнее мгновение. Барри выглядит пьяным: его глаза влажно блестят, он тянется к мужчине и грязно и мокро целует его, прижимается, старается обхватить его руками и вжать в себя, чтобы громко и протяжно простонать в самое ухо что-то нечленораздельное.

Снарт чувствует, как живот сводит всё сильнее, поэтому разворачивает Алена к себе спиной, в несколько движений вытряхивает парня из пиджака, заставляя остаться в одной жилетке и рубашке, и тянется к поясу брюк, чтобы там наткнуться на расстёгнутую пуговицу и ширинку. Леонард фыркает и ныряет рукой под ткань белья парня, обхватывает член пальцами и чувствует, как Барри под ним вздрагивает, трётся ягодицами о пах, ластится к мужчине ближе и громко, чертовски громко и развязно стонет.

— Снарт, я так хочу тебя, по-пожалуйста, — хнычет парень и накрывает ладонь мужчины своей, заставляя того двигаться быстрее. Трение ладони и члена просто восхитительное, Барри влажный, даже мокрый, и Леонард ухмыляется, прикусывая раскрасневшееся от прилившей крови ухо парня.

Им кажется, что время замерло. Аллен бесстыдно выгибает спину и двигает ягодицами так, чтобы член Снарта скользил точно по ложбинке, пока ещё обтянутой тканью боксёров. Когда мужчина приспускает штаны спидстера и замечает в тусклом свете оттенок белья Барри, он хочет смеяться в голос и одновременно с этим развернуть Барри к себе и вновь опустить на колени. На парне яркие алые боксёры, которые оказываются спущенными до колен в одну секунду.

Мужчина поглаживает упругие ягодицы, разводит их в стороны, мнёт их и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Он не может оторвать взгляда от развратного Барри, который невероятным образом выскальзывает одной ногой из штанов и закидывает ее на подоконник. Кажется, Леонард что-то говорит, но он не слышит себя из-за крови в ушах. Почему-то на языке вертится смутно знакомое ругательство, и лишь спустя секунду мужчина понимает, что всё это время повторяет одно и то же слово на русском языке:

— Blyad', blyad', — шепчет он, пережимает свой член у основания, подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь носом к влажной шее Барри, и громко стонет. — Барри, что ты делаешь со мной?!

— Леонард, правый карман брюк, там… там лежат… — задыхается Аллен и снова вибрирует ладонями, не в силах контролировать Спидфорс. — Быстрее, я не смогу долго продержаться, Снарт. Я так хочу, блядь, я так хочу тебя.

Снарт без лишних слов достаёт из своего кармана небольшую ленту презервативов и отрывает один, остальные бросая на подоконник так, чтобы Барри мог их видеть. Реакция получается ожидаемой: парень льнёт к мужчине, прижимается к голой коже ягодицами, трётся и почти скулит.

— Если у тебя есть ещё какие-то пожелания или особенности, я готов слушать, малыш, — хрипит Леонард. Пока он натягивает презерватив неожиданно трясущимися руками, Барри стоит тихо, раздумывает, а потом разворачивается и останавливает руки мужчины. Тот вопросительно поднимает бровь и уже в следующее мгновение чуть не падает на месте.

Во всполохах молний Барри опускается на колени и натягивает презерватив ртом, и от этого контраста температур в прохладном коридоре и греховно горячем рту Аллена, Леонард теряется в пространстве, хватается за голову и пытается остаться в сознании. Кажется, этот чертёнок решил пойти против его правил.

— Я хочу видеть твои ледяные глаза, которые преследуют меня уже больше полугода, — выдыхает парень и медленно встает с колен, хватая руки мужчины и кладя себе на ягодицы. Снарт тут же начинает их мять и разводить в стороны, скользит пальцем к упругим мышцам, где неожиданно натыкается на влажный прохладный след. Барри бесстыдно смотрит ему в глаза и медленно облизывает губы. — А потом хочу, чтобы ты вжал меня в этот грёбаный подоконник, заломил руки и просто оттрахал наконец.

Снарт толкает его к окну резко, Барри даже вскрикивает от внезапной вспышки боли в пояснице, но в следующее мгновение широко распахивает глаза, когда его ногу приподнимают, крепко сжимая упругие мышцы, а ко входу приставляют горячую головку. Аллен замолкает и молится, чтобы его быстрой растяжки хватило для размеров Снарта.

Леонард дышит через нос; по его виску медленно катится капля пота, падая на плечо и тут же впитываясь в ткань пиджака. Глядя на это, Барри облизывается и обхватывает голову мужчины руками, чувствует внутри распирающее чувство заполненности и на скорости опускается до упора, вскрикивая от нахлынувшего кайфа. Снарт громко стонет и вцепляется пальцами в ногу Барри, зажмуривается, дышит загнанно и рвано и не двигается.

— Ты Дьявол, Барри, — стонет Леонард и облизывается. Барри довольно улыбается и в следующую секунду закатывает глаза от наслаждения, когда мужчина начинает двигаться, одновременно с этим массируя член парня.

Им жарко, потно, душно и так невыносимо хорошо, что в голове всё смешивается: вздохи, всхлипы, стоны, пошлые шлепки, звук мокрого поцелуя и скольжения ладони Снарта по члену Барри. Кажется, что вокруг происходит безумие, настоящий вихрь из эмоций и чувств. Аллен не жалеет голоса и связок, стонет во всю глотку, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, насаживаясь до упора, отдаваясь мужчине целиком. Леонард принимает его, старается подстроиться под аритмичные движения, но в конце концов берёт за бёдра и с силой начинает вколачиваться в горячее тело.

Барри действительно горяч: ему кажется, что весь костюм уже насквозь мокрый, а от ощущения прилипших ко лбу и шее волос хочется поскорее избавиться. Они кусаются, фыркают друг другу в рот и просто теряются. Снарт никогда себя ещё так не чувствовал, никогда не испытывал подобных эмоций: словно он стоял на самом краю обрыва, на грани, и от прыжка его держал лишь парнишка, который так ловко извивается в его руках, льнет к телу и постоянно норовить укусить и без того припухшие губы.

Барри мечтает встать раком, раздвинуть ягодицы в приглашающем жесте и выгнуть спину так сильно, как он только может, но всё, чем он может довольствоваться, это закинутая на подоконник нога, оттопыренная задница и собственные пальцы, проскальзывающие внутрь растянутых мышц и оглаживающие горячие стенки.

Снарт смотрит на это и одним движением засаживает Аллену на всю длину, слыша впереди надрывный стон и чувствуя неожиданные вибрации во всём теле парня. От этого захватывает дух, он и сам не замечает, как по его лицу скользит ошарашенная улыбка, а руки против воли обхватывают поджарое тело, скользя всё ниже и оказываясь точно рядом с членом парня. Барри двигает задницей, сжимает мужчину внутри, старается контролировать свои движения, но его нога дрожит так сильно, что в один момент он чуть не падает, но руки Снарта успевают его подхватить поудобнее и поднять ногу вверх, чтобы тут же с размаху войти до шлепка и остановиться.

Спидстер раздавлен. Он чувствует, как внутри него всё смешивается в один сплошной поток эмоций, в острый кол, который вонзается в сознание с каждым толчком всё глубже. Ладони Леонарда с силой сжимают его ноги, держа навесу, и всё, что остается Барри, это громко, надрывно и хрипло стонать, теряя остатки самообладания. Он уже так близок к оргазму, но боится, что всё закончится раньше, чем он планировал. Его неожиданно охватывает чувство пустоты; Снарт осторожно выходит из него, опускает его ноги на пол, разворачивает к себе и в несколько движений преодолевает расстояние, вгрызаясь зубами в нежные припухшие губы спидстера.

Последней каплей для них обоих становится то, как прекрасно соприкасаются их члены, поэтому Барри скользит вниз дрожащей ладонью, обхватывает их и начинает отрывисто двигать рукой, выстанывая что-то непонятное в самый рот преступника. Его кисть покоится на пальцах Аллена и словно помогает не сбиться с четкого ритма, который задаёт сам мужчина. Барри дрожит от распирающего наслаждения и наконец отпускает себя, позволяя искрам на секунду сорваться с тела и опалить кожу Снарта, который даже не вздрагивает, лишь завороженно смотрит на влажные глаза парня.

Им хватает двух минут. Леонард срывается первым, громко выдыхая через нос, с придыханием произнося имя спидстера и вжимаясь в него своим телом. Опускает голову на плечо и постыдно закусывает ткань жилетки, руками вцепляясь в худые плечи. Его ведёт так сильно, что он не чувствует ног; всё, что он сейчас ощущает, это своё тёплое семя, которое толчками выплёскивается на живот Барри. Парень, стоит ему лишь ощутить это, замирает на мгновение, и финиширует вслед за мужчиной.

Их дыхание сбито, аритмично и отрывисто. Они молчат. Леонард думает о том, что из его головы к чёрту вымелись все планы по ограблению этого особняка, все формулы и расчёты, все точные временные рамки и потайные ходы. Единственной мыслью остаётся образ развратного, открытого и такого сексуального Барри, который висит на нём, обнимает за плечи, уткнувшись в шею. Его дыхание щекочет кожу, и Снарт готов поклясться - это лучшее, что происходило с ним в жизни. Этот секс нельзя было даже сравнить с его первым и по совместительству лучшим ограблением ювелирного магазина. Теперь, кажется, главной ювелирной ценностью он видел самого Аллена.

Барри почти не дышит. Он слышит звон в ушах, видит перед глазами тьму и вдыхает запах чужого тела. Ему кажется, что так пахнет идеал: аромат Hugo Boss, немного мороза и едва уловимые нотки пота. Аллен уверен, что этот запах ещё надолго засядет в его мозгу, а пока он просто стоит посреди безлюдного коридора после самого лучшего секса в своей жизни, со спущенными штанами, с измазанным в сперме животом и такой по-блядски счастливой улыбкой.

Звук шагов первым улавливает Снарт, который дёргает Барри на себя и старается надеть на того штаны, но они не успевают. Дверь распахивается, и вслед за этим в темное помещение проникает свет фонарика. В коридор входит мужчина, оглядывается по сторонам, светит на подоконник, кажется, замечает странное пятно на полу. Он смотрит, принюхивается, внимательно слушает тишину пустого коридора и вздыхает. Ну что ж, значит, это всё-таки были ритмы музыки. Он пожимает плечами и выходит из коридора, запирая за собой дверь на замок, и поднимается по лестнице. Звук его шагов стихает.

Они стоят в тишине ещё несколько секунд, а потом слышится синхронный выдох. Снарт зажимает рот Барри рукой и прижимается к нему всё ещё голыми бёдрами, чувствует упругие ягодицы и сжимает зубы. Черт возьми, этот несносный парень доведет его до могилы.

Барри вздыхает и не спешит разворачиваться, стоит, медлит, теребит пальцы и смотрит куда угодно, кроме своего живота, где все стягивает неприятной пленкой. А голове вертится много вопросов, но он не знает, как начать. Как заговорить с мужчиной после такого спонтанного всплеска чувств? Аллен думает об этом долго, переминается с ноги на ногу, мнется и наконец вздыхает и произносит:

— И что… Кхм, и что теперь? — он неловко чешет затылок и наконец разворачивается, смотрит на мужчину и ругается сквозь зубы. Снарт смотрит на него с нескрываемым интересом, скользит взглядом по лицу, губам, отмечает для себя родинки и усмехается чему-то в голове.

— Ты так на каждого встречного в костюме кидаешься? — Леонард низко посмеивается, смотря на реакцию парня. Тот от негодования вспыхивает, взмахивает руками и попеременно открывает-закрывает рот, пытаясь сказать хоть что-то, но ничего не выходит.

— Да пошёл ты, Снарт! — наконец выдавливает из себя парень, обиженно фыркая и приводя себя в порядок. Рубашка неприятно липнет к потному телу, особенно на животе, где до сих пор не до конца засохла их сперма. Барри хочет что-то сказать, но едва поднимает глаза, натыкается на усмешку, в которой растянулись губы мужчины. Снарт снова насмехается над ним. — Только на сексуальных преступников с умопомрачительными ледяными глазами, соблазнительным голосом, безупречной репутацией и чье имя Леонард Снарт. Если у тебя есть ещё кто-то такой, я с радостью с ним познакомлюсь.

Снарт на это низко смеется и достает что-то из кармана, передавая в руки Аллену. Тот рассматривает предмет, коим оказывается аккуратно сложенный листок бумаги, и поднимает непонимающий взгляд на мужчину. Леонард несколько секунд смотрит в глаза Барри, затем подходит ближе, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и медленно глубоко целует. Спидстер подаётся вперед, прижимается всем телом и прижимает бумажку ближе к груди. Кажется, он знает, что там написано.

Он смотрит вслед удаляющемуся Леонарду, с опозданием замечая на своём лице такую глупую и широкую улыбку. Разворачивает листок, смотрит на цифры и чувствует, как в груди заходится галопом сердце. Кажется, теперь его жизнь изменится. Барри выдыхает и прижимает листок к груди снова, словно стараясь поместить его в своё сердце, которое он чувствует в самых висках. Вздохнув, он делает несколько шагов и дёргает ручку двери, но… замок не поддаётся натиску.

Барри дёргает дверь на себя ещё несколько раз и медленно начинает всё осознавать. Понимание приходит в голову резко, и он фазируется сквозь дверь, взбегая наверх, лохматый и взбаламученный. Он оглядывается по сторонам и уже заранее знает, что опоздал: Снарт наверняка ушел, пока Барри приходил в себя в том злополучном коридоре.

Как он и подозревал, на утро он узнаёт о краже немыслимо дорогой семейной реликвии семьи Хаккинсов и вздыхает. Вора исправит только могила. Он сидит в кабинете и всё ещё пытается отойти от вчерашней ночи, вспоминает всё так досконально, что по спине бегут мурашки, достает из кармана тот листок бумаги и долго смотрит на него. Вертит в руках и наконец набирает сообщение на номер, который ему оставил Леонард.

**Барри**: _«И почему я не удивлён, что ты снова украл что-то драгоценное? Это было очень подло, Снарт!»_.

Ответ приходит через минуту. Барри хватает телефон, несколько секунд держит его в руках, а потом открывает глаза и с колотящимся сердцем снимает блокировку экрана, вперяя взгляд в буквы. Ему кажется, что он понемногу сходит с ума.

**Леонард**: _«Единственная драгоценность, которую я вчера украл, был ты. А эта безделушка стоит пару тысяч долларов. Не бери в голову. Сегодня, 20:30, жду в «Saldens». Не опаздывай, малыш»._

Едва прочитав сообщение, Барри откидывается на спинку рабочего кресла, закрывая глаза руками и чувствуя ладонями счастливую улыбку на своём лице. Кажется, всё оборачивается гораздо лучше, чем он даже мог подумать. Он встаёт с места, подходит к небольшому зеркалу и смотрит на себя. Поправляет волосы, вертится, показывает язык отражению и счастливо прижимает телефон к груди.

Он думает о том, что не так уж жизнь над ним издевается, когда видит Леонарда за столом ресторана в том самом костюме, в котором мужчина был вчера. Он останавливается, закрывает глаза и выдыхает, смущенно улыбаясь. Снарт зовёт его по имени, Барри садится и понимает, что его руки дрожат. Он украдкой смотрит на время, бросает взгляд на мужчину и понимает, что торопиться им некуда. И кажется, это не последняя их встреча.


End file.
